lo que nos unio
by pyrommph
Summary: historia amourshipping hablando de ash y serena en su camino hacia la liga pokemon y los sucesos que pasaran en el camino leanlo haber si les gusta
1. Chapter 1

sinopsis:ash encuentra un huevo pokemon del cual fue entregado de un pokemon en su lecho de muerte con intenciones de que ash lo cuide este acepta, lo que no sospecha esque este huevo podria cambiar su futuro tanto de entrenador pokemon como su vida amorosa.

titulo:lo que nos unio

cap 1: como todo empezo.

todo empezo con la aventura de ash y sus amigos en la region de kalos, ash ya tenia las 8 medallas y tenia intension de partir hacia la liga pero se da cuenta de que por problemas tecnicos esta no empezaria sino despues de 8 meses y esto hace que ash se desanime aunque no sabia que gracias a eso pasaria algo que cambiaria en su vida.  
clemont y bonnie se habian ido a su casa por que extrañaban su hogar pero prometieron a ash y serena que los volverian a ver en 8 meses en la liga, y esto puso feliz a serena puesto estaria a solas con ash y asi podria decirle sus sentimientos hacia el.

ash y serena iban por un bosque en el cual se habian separado para buscar algunas bayas para comer.

-ash:valla este bosque si es hermoso.-pikachu asintio con la cabeza diciendo que si.

-serena:(un poco mas alejado de ash)ojala que en estos 8 meses restantes pueda declararmele a ash.-fennekin la escucho y le sonrio y le dio animos.

cuando ash ve una cosa en un rio que le llamo la atencion

-ash:que es eso que se mueve por el rio...

ash se acerca un poco y se da cuenta de que es una lucario gravemente herida sosteniendo un huevo.  
ash fue a socorrerla y le pregunta

-ash: un lucario, pero que te paso porque estas tan da ada? preocupado.

mientras pensaba.

-ash: debo llevarte deinmediato a un centro pokemon.

en el momento ash saco a lucario del agua y trato de llevarla pero esta se nego y con el poder de su aura que la lucario tenia le dijo por la mente a ash.

-lucario:no, ya es muy tarde para mi... pero lo unico que quiero esque mi huevo... este a salvo,que nasca...que pueda crecer sanamente y que pueda ser feliz -dijo llorando ash quedo atonito por lo que le dijo mas aun porque le hablo pero ash que sabia usar un poco su aura le contesto por la mente lo siguiente.

-ash: ya no te preocupes,lucario yo cuidare de el y estara a salvo conmigo porque se que diste tu vida para salvarlo.

lucario estaba muy agradecido de ash que le dijo que su huevo estaba muy palido y podria morir porque la unica forma de salvarlo era dandole un poco de poder del aura que una familia deberia darle pero ya que lucario estaba malherida no pudo hacerlo y en este ash le contesta.

-ash: no te preocupes yo le dare toda mi aura si es necesario para salvarlo.

lucario estaba mas aliviada al escuchar esto puesto que se puso a llorar de felicidad y le dijo

-lucario: muchas gracias humano, no sabes lo importante que es para mi ese huevo, aunque el a tardado en nacer yo tube esperanza de que naceria y no me eh despegado de el nunca... solo cuidalo...

en esto lucario llorando felizmente cerro los ojos y en ese instante fallecio y al mismo tiempo desaparecio ante los ojos de ash.  
ash al ver esto quedo muy frustrado al ver esa escena pero se recompuso para revizar el huevo y como dijo lucario estaba muy palido y frio y comenzo a preocuparse.

-ash: se que estas muy mal pero debes de sobrevivir, por tu madre!- dijo gritando mientras el con el poco conocimiento del aura que tenia trato de transferirselo al huevo.

asi mediante mas de 1 hora de arduo trabajo ash estaba muy cansado de transferirle el aura al huevo pero cuando estaba por darse por vencido en ese momento recordo algo que serena le habia dicho en su primera batalla de gimnasio ,algo de suma importancia.

-flashback-

-serena:ash jamas te rindas yo confio en ti, se que puedes hacerlo ash -animando a ash

-fin del flashback-

-ash:(pensando:muchas gracias serena hasta cuando tu no estas me ayudas)

ash siguio intentado sin rendirse, luego de 6 minutos hubo respuesta del huevo,funciono y de las manos de ash salio una gran luz brillante que hizo que ash se tapara los ojos de tan brillante que era y ash se sorprendio jamas penso que su aura fuera asi de grande y potente,luego la luz entro en el huevo y al instante este empezo a nacer muy lentamente.  
ash no lo podia creer su esfuerzo dio frutos hasta que dentro del huevo salio un pequeño riolu, pero este no era normal era de un color inusual era de color blanco en lugar de su caracteristico color azul y sus ojos eran verdes puesto que dejo a ash muy sorprendido y asustado a la vez porque pensaba que el riolu estaba enfermo.  
deinmediato el pequeño riolu empezo a ver a ash con una cara confundida pero al ver que tenia un aura tan fuerte se le acerco y le dijo por medio de su aura.

-riolu: papa eres tu? -dijo con tono curioso ash quedo sorprendido porque el riolu le hablo pero a la vez estaba pensativo no sabia que hacer porque si le decia que su madre habia muerto el se sentiria muy mal y a esto ash le responde con mucha felicidad

-ash: si soy tu padre pequeño -felizmente mientras lo sujetaba riolu estaba muy feliz y salta a los brazos de ash.

en ese momento muy conmovedor, llego justo serena muy preocupada buscando a ash el cual lo encuentra en el suelo abrazando a un riolu de aspecto raro.

-serena: ash alfin te encuentro! -en ese momento riolu suelta a ash y se alejo un poco asustado y serena abrazo a ash muy preocupada y a la vez llorando

-ash:(sonrojado)serena perdon por preocuparte pero esque me paso algo muy extraño.

-serena:(un poco sonrojada y soltandose de ash por lo que hizo le pregunto tratando de evitar porque lo abrazo)perdon,amm como que extraño? y ese pequeño riolu blanco?

a esto riolu ve a serena y vio que abrazo a ash a quien considero su papa y instintivamente le dijo a serena

-riolu: tu eres mi mama ?-pregunto confundido el pequeño, serena se confundio por lo que le dijo, pero antes que le dijiera que no,ash le dijo a riolu que esperara un momento el peque o riolu dijo si felizmente.

ash se alejo un poco con serena tomandola de la mano y ash le dijo

-ash: serena te contare lo que sucedio y se porque ese riolu te cree su mama -dijo mientras se sonrojaba

-serena: porque cree que soy su madre?

ash le cuenta lo que sucedio y como encontro al huevo de riolu y que su madre estaba muerta, pero ash no le dijo a serena que riolu creia que ash era su papa por alguna razon aparentemente...

-serena: entiendo... entonces quieres que finja ser su madre?

-ash: no que finjas, que seas como una madre para el porque no quiero que sufra sabiendo el destino que tuvo su verdadera madre...

serena entendio lo sucedido, ambos se acercaron al pequeño riolu y serena le dijo felizmente

-serena:si, yo soy tu madre -dijo un poco avergonzada y a esto el pequeño riolu se le abalanzo y le dio un abrazo y le dijo

-riolu: mama tu aura es casi tan grande como la de papa , estoy seguro que eres mi mami -dijo tiernamente serena estaba confundida por lo que dijo

-serena: aura?, un momento quien decias que es tu padre?

riolu señalo a ash y el solo se rasco la cabeza apenado y serena dijo

-serena:(tan roja como un tomate tartamudeando) en..enton..entonces yo.. yo... soy su madre.. y .. y... tu eres... su ...pa...padre?

-ash:(tambien sonrojado pero no tanto como serena)pues si...

riolu acerco a ash a serena y los abrazo a ambos y serena y ash lo quedaron viendo y derrepente se miraron fijamente y se sonrojaron ambos por lo sucedido entonces serena piensa

-serena:(asi que esto es como si ash y yo estuvieramos casados y tuvieramoes un hijo -pensando muy roja)

ash estaba muy nervioso por lo que sucedia, pero valientemente decidio romper el silencio

-ash: serena...queria preguntarte algo -lo dijo muy agotado por dar mucho de su aura a riolu.

-serena: si ash...-sonrojada pero antes poder decir una palabra ash callo desmayado solo por el sobreesfuerzo que hizo para que riolu viviera.

serena , riolu,pikachu y fennekin se preocupan por ash y entonces antes de que pasara algo ash abriolentamente los ojos y le dijo a serena.

-ash:serena... perdon pero use mucha energia tratando... de reanimar a riolu de su huevo...

serena se alivio que solo era eso y no algo mas grave y de inmediato serena empezo a hacer una tienda para pasar la noche puesto que ya oscurecia,pero al momento de hacer la segunda tiendo riolu le pregunta a su "madre"

-riolu: mama porque no podemos dormir en la misma tienda papa ,tu y yo juntos?

serena quedo pesativa y ya que el pequeño riolu habia nacido recien serena le dice un poco sonrojada por el hecho de pensar dormir con ash

-serena:(amablemente) bueno... si es lo que quieres hijo...

riolu estaba feliz por el comentario de su "madre"

despues serena llevo a ash a dentro de la tiendo puesto que estaba muy agotado despues de 1 hora de trabajo con su aura sobre el huevo y lo puso en un colchon inflable que puso y a esto serena entro con riolu con la intencion de dormir y riolu le dice a serena

-riolu: que duermas bien mama y dile a papa que gracias por darme la vida por medio de su aura, los quiero mucho -dijo muy felizmente duermiendose en medio de ambos a eso ash justo despierta lo cual a serena puso muy feliz queria avisarle a riolu pero ya estaba durmiendo, en eso ash le dice a serena

-ash:(muy sonrojado)serena... porque estamos durmiendo en la misma tienda?

-serena:(sonrojada)porque "nuestro" pequeño riolu no queria que duermieramos separados de el y...

-ash: y?

-serena:(apenada y sonrojada)que duermieramos serparados de nosotros...

ash al escucha eso solo puso un rostro feliz y se acerca a serena dispuesto a decirlo que siente por ella

-ash:(tranquilamente)serena yo quisiera decirte algo

-serena:si ash?

-ash:se que esto es algo que puede que termine con nuestra amistad o talvez no, pero espero que la termine...

serena al escuchar eso le pregunta muy triste por lo que dijo ash y le pregunto

-serena: que termine?..osea que no te gusta que sea tu amiga... (llorando mucho)

ash la miraba tranquilamente pero serena estaba muy angustiada.  
serena penso que talvez el no la queria volver a ver a su lado y antes de que serena empezara a llorar aun mas, ash le dijo.

-ash:serena no llores porque no es lo que piensas,solo quiero preguntarte algo que tengo en mi cabeza desde que te conoci hace 7 años...

-serena: que cosa?(pregunto muy asustada y llorando)

-ash:(respirando muy hondo)serena...yo...te...gusto?

serena no podria creer lo que le pregunto ash a esto serena estaba muy pensativa y que si decia que no, no pasara nada entre ellos.  
y si decia que si alo mejor ash le decia de manera cortante que no, y que la veia solo como una amiga a esto serena alfin decidida le dice pero muy nerviosa y sonrojada.

-serena:si... ash tu... me gustas... mucho...

ash al oir eso pensaba que era un sue o muy hermoso al que no queria despertar y ash se acerca a serena y la abraza y le susurra al oido.

-ash:serena... tu tambien me gustas...

lo ultimo lo dijo muy tiernamente a lo que serena empezo a llorar de lo feliz que estaba y le responde a ash

-serena: enserio... yo tambien... te gusto?

ash asintio con la cabeza y le dijo

-ash:y para demostrartelo hare algo que quise hacer desde que empezamos nuestro viaje por kalos...

ash se acerco suavemente sin que serena se diera cuenta.

-serena: que co...-pero fue interrumpida por un beso que ash le dio directo en la boca y tanto ash como serena estaban sonrojados y felices y a esto ash le dice a serena.

-ash: serena se que es muy temprano para pedirte que seas mi novia,pero quiero que estemos juntos hasta que nuestro lazo de amor sea mas grande para el momento de pedirte que seamos novios y asi poder criar al peque o riolu que nos unio.

serena solo acepto la propuesta y le dio un beso a ash y pasaron la noche abrazando al peque o riolu que los ayudo a unirlos.

-riolu:(pensado mientras dormia feliz)soy tan feliz con mi familia espero nunca separarme de ellos.


	2. Chapter 2

lo que nos unio cap 2

capitulo:mi primera batalla

a la mañana siguiente riolu se desperto primero y se levanto sin despertar a sus "padres"  
y pikachu y fennekin lo vieron y se despertaron igual y empezaron a hablar con riolu

~comverzacion pokemon~ e.e

-pikachu:buenosdias pequeño riolu

-fennekin:si buenos dias "bebe"(con voz tierna)

-riolu: hola pikachu,hola fennekin , oye pikachu te puedo hacer una pregunta?  
-pikachu:claro

-riolu:pues bien sabras soy un pokemon aura y a travez de ella lei en la mente de papa que a el le gustan las batallas pokemon y ya que me paso su aura yo igual tengo ese deseo por las batallas,y se que soy muy joven pero me podrias dar una batalla?  
-pikachu:esta bien riolu pero ya que es tu primer combate sere gentil, okey?  
riolu asintio y dijo

-riolu: solo dame una buena batalla

-pikachu:bien empieza tu

-fennekin:yo solo observare

-riolu:bien empezare pero primero usare mi aura para saber que movimientos conosco se que no son tan fuertes pero quiero saberlo...(despues de un rato)bien estoy listo empezemos de inmediato riolu empezo usando tacleada el cual pikachu recibio para ver la fuerza de riolu pero se sorprendio al ver que riolu era muy fuerte para ser un recien nacido

-pikachu:wow riolu eres muy fuerte para solo tener 2 dias de nacido - alagando a riolu

-riolu:ya basta me sonrojas -con una sonrisa en su cara- bien sigamos

pikachu uso ataque rapido pero riolu se percato y lo esquivo como si nada y pikachu se sorprendio y le dijo

-pikachu:valla eres muy habil creo que subire mi nivel un poco

-riolu:no quiero que te contengas quiero una gran batalla.  
riolu uso paz mental que para ser recien nacido sorprendio mucho a pikachu y riolu totalmente relajado uso tacleada puesto que solo conocia 3 ataques pikachu intento esquivarlo pero fue muy rapido y le dio,luego pikachu uso impactrueno y riolu le llego lo que riolu cuando le llego dijo

-riolu:asi esta mejor pikachu no te contengas solo porque soy un bebe solo da lo mejor de ti

en eso pikachu se dio cuenta que riolu se parece mucho a ash , pikachu uso electrobola en riolu el cual uso su tercer ataque el cual sorprendio a pikachu ... asi es riolu uso aura esfera un poder que solo podia aprender siendo lucario,la electrobola y la aura esfera chocaron causando una nube de humo que desperto a ash y serena, cuando se despertaron se asustaron y salieron a ver, se sorprendieron a encontrar a pikachu teniendo un combate con riolu pero se sorprendio al ver que riolu le daba mucha pelea a pikachu uno de sus pokemon mas fuerte y pikachu le dice a riolu

-pikachu:nunca pense que usaras aura esfera

-riolu:(trinte)que es malo que tenga esta habilidad?

-pikachu:al contrario es muy bueno porque esa habilidad deberias tener cuando evoluciones en lucario

riolu al oir eso se alegra y hace otra aura esfera y le dice continuemos y pikachu dijo okey,pero ellos no sabian que ash y serena estaban viendo ambos quedaron sorprendidos de riolu que usaba aura esfera y ash dijo mientras lloraba un poco.  
-ash: estoy muy orgulloso de ti mi pequeño riolu sabia que era especial...

-serena:si nuestro pequeño es muy fuerte

pero al mismo tiempo riolu los escucha y deja de hacer la aura esfera y sale corriendo hacia ash porque el queria verlo despues de que se desmallara y pikachu se detuvo igual al ver lo que paso y riolu le dice por su aura a pikachu que fue una buena pelea y que siempre la recordara, pero ash y serena lo escucharon

-ash:asi que te interesan las batallas como a tu padre cierto?

riolu asintio con la cabeza diciendo que si

-serena:pues alomejor se debe que le transmitiste tu aura cierto?

-ash:debe ser eso -pero al instante recordo las palabras de lucario

-flashback-

-lucario:debe tener la aura que una familia le pueda dar, yo no pude hacerlo porque estoy muy debil ahora...

-fin del flashback-

-ash:serena, riolu dijo que tu aura era casi tan grande como la mia...  
serena miro a ash extrañada a ash

-ash:bueno se que es una locura pero debes darle un poco de tu aura a riolu para que pueda estar completo...

serena asintio y llamo a riolu y serena se concentro y extendio sus manos hacia riolu de las manos de serena salio una luz un poco menor a la de ash pero esta no era azul como la de ash,esta era rosa y entro en riolu y el cerro sus ojos y cuando los abrio ash y serena se sorprendieron donde los ojos de riolu eran del mismo color que ash y serena, uno era marron y el otro era azul y en su frente se le dibujo un triangulo azul.  
y riolu se sentia mucho mas fuerte que antes y abrazo a serena y le dijo

-riolu:gracias mama ahora estoy completo y eso me hace muy feliz porque ahora los llevo dentro de mi y podemos leer nuestros sentimientos, este triangulo nos simboliza a los 3, ahora estamos conectados-dijo muy sonriente y sonrojado de tanta felicidad

-serena:asi que estamos conectados...(quedo mirando a ash)oye ash dime con sinceridad que piensas de mi...

ash quien estaba sonrojado porque sabia que si mentia serena lo sabria igual que riolu

-ash:bien para ser totalmente sincero... tu eres la persona mas perfecta que eh conocido en mi vida... eres hermosa, inteligente, tierna, y siempre contaras que yo te amare en las buenas y en las malas...(sonrojado)

serena al ver bien a ash se dio cuenta de que decia la verdad y fue a abrazarlo y darle un beso muy apasionado.

-ash:muchas gracias por estar conmigo serena no podria vivir sin ti y me pregunto que seria de mi si no te hubiera conocido...

-serena:(sonrojada)bueno ya basta de alagos que me dan ganas de que nos casemos...jeje

ash quedo un momento estatico por la palabra "casemos" pero era porque quedo pensando en el futuro y lo feliz que seria cuando sucediera

-ash:bueno serena mi amor... dime donde vamos?

-serena:(extrañada)pero porque me preguntas, tu siempre decides donde vamos...

-ash:bueno queria tomar estos 8 meses antes de la liga en entrenar, pero ahora que tengo una "familia" empleare 7 meses en concentrarme en ti ,riolu y pikachu,fennekin porque ahora ustedes son mi familia, claro aun lo es mi mama y la tuya pero tu me entiendes, jeje.

-serena:bueno ash eso fue muy lindo pero quiero que riolu decida donde ir

-riolu:enserio mama? bueno pues si lo dejas asi quiero tener batallas y conocer mas de ellas pero tambien quiero ir a pasar un momento tranquilo con ustedes estoy muy confundido...cuando papa me paso su aura solo pensaba en batallas... pero cuando tu me diste la tuya pienso en pasar con ustedes y que quiero que seamos mas unidos...

-ash:bueno serena ya se que es lo que quieres(mirandola de forma picara)

-serena :(sonrojada)bueno ash esque siempre queria estar a tu lado y ahora que estamos juntos quiero conocerte mas profundamente y hacerte feliz

-ash:(sonrojado)bueno serena para serte sincera yo no siempre pienso en batallas,  
aveces pensaba en estar a solas un momento contigo pero siempre me interrumpia un pensamiento...  
ese era el que si tu sentias lo mismo que yo y eso hizo que me arrepintiera de preguntarte.

-serena:bueno ya sabes como me siento.

-ash:bueno amor ya es hora de ir a comer, pikachu,fennekin, riolu vamos todos:!si -menos pikachu y fennekin que dijeron pikaa y fennee en forma afirmativa.


	3. Chapter 3

lo que nos unio cap 3

capitulo:mi primera cita

luego de que riolu tubiera su primera batalla con pikachu el cual mostro un desempe o muy para ser un bebe e impresiono a pikachu y a sus "padres" ,pero los impresiono mas el hecho de que riolu pudiera usar la habilidad aura esfera puesto que era muy dificil que eso sucediera. al momento de desayunar ash estaba nervioso por algo que queria preguntarle a serena , luego de desayunar ash le dijo algo a serena del cual el estaba muy nervioso al preguntarselo

-ash:serena... te queria preguntar algo ya que nuestro peque o riolu no sabe que hacer y a el le gusta que estemos juntos, queria invitarte... a una cita (dijo muy nervioso)

-serena:ash... siempre quise oir esas palabras provenir de ti, y si acepto tu cita...  
porque enrealidad me gustas mucho ash...(eso ultimo hizo que ella se sonrojara al igual que ash)

-ash:que dices pikachu -pikachu asintio con la cabeza afirmando que esta de acuerdo-  
y fennekin -ella solo sonrio-y tu riolu?  
-riolu:yo quiero hacer lo que ustedes, pero se que llevo poco tiempo con ustedes, pero se que es una cita y quiero que esten solos ustedes...  
entonces ash le dijo a riolu.

-ash:bien riolu como desees, entonces quedate con pikachu y fennekin pero quiero que se queden comodos asi que rentare un hotel para que puedan estar mas tranquilos .riolu ,fennekin y pikachu estaban de acuerdo.  
luego de que riolu,fennkin y pikachu estubieran en el hotel se quedaron dormidos, y ash salio de ahi con serena de la mano.  
para serena ese dia era muy especial puesto que era su primera cita y con el chico que mas amaba en el mundo.

-ash:serena dime tu que quieres que hagamos en un dia tan especial para mi...(dijo algo sonrojado)

-serena:(sonrojada por lo que dijo ash)ash eso fue muy lindo... pero si realmente quieres saber que quiero, solo quiero estar a tu lado...

-ash:bien pues entonces tube una idea, queria invitarte a cenar,ver una pelicula y luego talvez pasear un rato por el bosque que encontre un lugar que en verdad quiero que conoscas...  
-ash:bueno mi lady vamos -esto ultimo lo dijo muy tiernamente a serena y elegante lo que hiso que serena se sonrojara aun mas de lo que estaba y le dijo -serena:bueno entonces vamos,amor

primero cenaron y ash por primera vez comia despacio porque preferia hablar con serena sobre lo que le gusta pero luego de eso llego el postre y serena tenia una idea que hiso que ash se apenara un poco,serena le dijo.

-serena: ash... puedo darte de comer?(lo dijo con una voz muy tierna que conmovio a ash al momento de escucharla)

-ash: serena pero... (pero antes de que ash se negara el vio a serena a los ojos y a ella le brillaban de una forma que hiso que ash no se pudiera negar)esta bien serena.

serena le dio a probar del postre ash estaba muy delicioso, mas aun porque serena se lo daba,pero eso hiso que varias parejas del lugar se fijaran en ellos y los vieran con caras tiernas(solo las mujeres)y al instante todos intentaban hacer lo mismo la mayoria lo estaba haciendo pero ash y serena se les veia mejor que a los demas. al terminar la cena fueron a ver una pelicula de terror, porque esa estaba a ese horario cuando estaban viendola ,serena ya que es timida al ver escenas de terror abrazaba a ash con todas sus fuerzas y en ese momento serena vio que tenia a ash al lado y lo vio a los ojos y ash le dijo.

-ash:no te preocupes serena, yo te cuidare de lo que sea(mietras extendia su brazo alrededordel cuello de serena abrazandola)  
serena solo se le acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo.

-serena:ash se que contigo ya no debere tener miedo nunca mas.  
y ella solo se acurruco en el pecho de ash.

luego de terminar la pelicula casi todos salieron temblando menos ash y serena puesto que se tenian entre si para no tener miedo de la pelicula.

-ash:ahora serena te quiero mostrar ese lugar especial que te habia dicho.(tomando a serena de la mano)

serena solo lo seguia preguntandose donde podria llevarlo.  
llegaron a un lago muy hermoso ya que era de atardecer se veia el sol reflejado en el agua y se veia muy hermoso y ambos se sentaron en el ash le dice a serena.

-ash:serena gracias por hacer que este dia sea el mejor de mi vida, de hecho me siento igual de feliz que cuando recivi a mi primer pokemon y debo decirte que ese dia fue el mejor de mi vida,pero ahora tengo 2 mejores dias,muchas gracias mi hermosa serena.

y en ese momento ash le dio un beso a serena y se arrodillo y ash le pregunto a serena.

-ash:serena se que te prometi que seriamos novios cuando nos conocieramos mas pero no puedo aguantar estar a tu lado sin que seamos novios,por eso te hare una pregunta, te gustaria ser mi novia serena?

-serena:claro que si ash , y para ser sincera yo tampoco podia esperar yo solo queria ser la novia de ash ketchum(dijo con una sonrisa)

-ash:bueno antes de que sigamos quiero que tengas esto(entregandole una caja con un mo o a serena la cual se sorprendio)

-serena:wow un regalo y yo no te pude hacer ningun regalo(tristemente)

-ash:no importa serena ademas este regalo quise guardarlo para cuando fueramos pareja pero ya lo tenia listo hace tiempo.

serena emocionada abriendo la caja delicadamente al abrirla se asombro y vio que eran dos collares con un corazon partido en cada uno.  
serena solo quedo sorprendida.

-ash:serena este collar nos representa a los 2 y que nunca estemos separados para poder hacer que nuestro amor sea mas fuerte.

-serena:ash... es un gesto muy lindo pero aun asi insisto te hare un regalo ma ana.

-ash:bueno serena como gustes y lo espero con ansias y te dire que no quiero algo muy caro solo quiero que provenga con todo tu cari o y amor.

-serena:bueno pero puedes ayudarme con este collar porfavor.

-ash:por supuesto serena por ti lo que sea.

ash le puso el collar a serena y ella se sujeto su cabello color miel.  
y ash no pudo evitar cuando termino de colocarle el collar en abrazarla por la espalda y darle un beso en el cuello la cual hiso que serena se sonrojada porque no lo esperaba.  
cuando terminaron ash le dijo que se fueran al hotel cuando llegaron al hotel riolu,pikachu y fennekin los saludaron muy felizmente.

-serena:ya llegamos

-riolu:mama, para como les fue en su cita? -lo dijo felizmente

-ash:muy bien "hijo" esto nos acerco mucho a mi y a tu madre y fue el mejor dia de mi vida y pienso que el de serena igual, cierto?

-serena:si amor fue el mejor dia de mi vida y yo igual tengo 2 mejores dias ahora...

-ash:cual es el primero?

-serena:el dia que te conoci...

ash de inmediato le dio un beso a serena y sus pokemon y riolu estaban muy felices por lo sucedido. 


	4. Chapter 4

lo que nos unio cap 4

capitulo:mi primer torneo

mientras que ash y serena llegaron al hotel y estos durmieron junto a riolu,pikachu y fennekin, a la mañana siguiente se levantaron tomaron desayuno y siguieron con su viaje antes de la liga de kalos, pero al pasar por su camino se toparon con un cartel que decia

[competencia en parejas(solo novios-enamorados-casados)]

premio:un huevo pokemon y un objeto que beneficiara a la pareja y aparte un premio sorpresa.

-serena:oye ash que te parece si entramos a esa competencia?

-ash:si ati te parece por mi bien, ya elegi un pokemon pero tengo en mente usar a greninja.

-riolu:papa podrias usarme ami?(curioso)

-ash:enserio "hijo"?, bien te dare gusto

-riolu:gracias papa dare lo mejor(felizmente)

-ash:bien esta decidido serena alistemonos al torneo

-serena:bien ashy

ash y serena fueron a alistarse al torneo y luego de un rato comenzo en los competidores habia muchos enamorados pero tambien habia parejas de adultos hasta ancianos

-serena:valla hay muchas parejas y no solo jovenes por lo que veo

-ash:si es verdad, mira serena una camara creo que ahora todo kalos sabra lo de nosotros.  
(esto ultimo lo dijo muy sonrojado)

serena se sonrojo de igual forma que ash

-serena:bueno ash vamos que comenzo el concurso

todos veian a riolu con caras sorprendidas puesto que era blanco y con los ojos de color marron y azul y un triangulo en la frente pero despues ya todo se calmo un poco y luego empezo la competencia que empezo con ash y serena a esto compitieron contra una pareja de jovenes un poco mayor que ellos ash uso a pikachu y serena a pancham y la pareja uso un nidoran macho y hembra esta batalla fue corta porque ash y serena eran muy buena pareja a esto la pareja saco un nidorino y una nidorina esta vez les costo un poco pero de igual forma los derrotaron luego de salir victorioso la pareja les dio la mano en señal de una buena batalla y ash y serena pasaron a la siguiente ronda,ash esta vez uso a riolu y serena a su fennekin y esta vez les toco con una pareja de casados ellos enviaron a un tauros y una milktank, riolu estaba muy emocionado de su primer lucha de torneo y dio lo mejor y facilmente derrotaron a la pareja luego ambos embiaron a un beedrill y un butterfre , pero fennekin se debilito y ash animo a serena porque ella se desanimo.

-ash:vamos serena aun no termina recuerda "no te rindas hasta el final"

serena tocando el collar que ash le obsequio lo miro con determinacion y le dijo

-serena:tienes razon ash aun no termina serena saco otra pokeball y saco a pancham y este uso pulso umbreo y riolu uso aura esfera que sorprendio a la pareja de adultos y se combinaron los ataque y derrotaron a beedrill y butterfree y ellos habian ganado denuevo pero esta vez con riolu.

-serena:bien hecho ese es mi "hijo"

al oir esto todos se preguntaron a que se referia

-ash:mejor dilo mas alto la camara no te escucho (burlon)

-serena:no seas asi esque me deje llevar por lo impresionante que es riolu, digo nuestro pequeño

-ash:lo se pero que pensara la gente si sabe demasiado de riolu pensaran mal de nosotros por lo que hacemos de padres con el.

-serena:si... tienes razon bueno pero sigamos que estoy emocionada

-ash:ese es el espiritu sigamos amor

a esto siguieron peliando hasta que ash y serena llegaron a la final, ademas fueron nombrados la pareja mas tierna y ellos iban a peliar en la final contra otra pareja de jovenes que tenia la misma edad de ash y serena 16 años, a esto ellos se presentan contra ash y serena

-chica:buenas mi nombre es julliette

-chico:y yo me llamo estefano

-estefano y julliette:y nosotros somos quienes los venceran!-mientras de atras de ellos salian chispas en forma de corazon.

ash y serena les salio una gota de traspiracion estilo anime y dijieron

-ash:valla pues creo que lo tenian preparado todo...

-serena:si pero eso da miedo(susurrando)

-estefano:esque estan viendo a los campeones de este torneo 5 años consecutivos somos la pareja del "amour"

-ash:bien como sea comensemos la pelea quiero ver de que son capaces

-serena:si, dejen de hablar y muestren lo que hacen

-julliette:bien se arrepentiran de...(cuando estefano siguio con su palabra)

-estefano: hablar asi de nosotros

-serena:bien comenzemos

ash y serena sacaron a pikachu y a fennekin y estefano y julliette sacaron una pareja de nidoking y nidoqueen y empezo la batalla pikachu uso impactrueno contra nidoking y este uso hiperrayo contra pikachu a la vez fennekin uso lanzallamas en nidoqueen y esta uso rayo de hielo y se hiso una nube de humo pero al instante pikachu y fennekin hicieron impactrueno y lanzallamas y estos se juntaron y chocaron contra nidoking y nidoqueen dejandolos debilitados al rato ash y serena dijieron en conjunto como estefano y julliette pero burlandose

-ash:pues eso es todo...

-serena:lo que pueden hacer?

-julliete y estefano:solo estamos empezando

a esto la pareja saco a dos pokemon que pusieron a ash y serena en shock ambos tiraron una pareja de latios y latias pero rapidamente latios y latias usaron carga dragon contra fennekin a esto ash le dice a pikachu que proteja a fennekin y lo logra pero pikachu cae debilitado pero al instante serena le dice

-serena:ash... pero porque...?

-ash:porque no quiero que le pase nada a tu fennekin porque no quiero verte triste denuevo

serena al oir eso abraza a ash y le da un beso y a esto ash fue a buscar a pikachu le dice a riolu que valla porque el sige pero a lo siguiente latios y latias usaron rayo hielo contra fennekin pero esta vez le llegaron y cayo debilitado y riolu al ver eso a la que el veia como su hermana se enojo y miro con furia a latios y latias quienes se reian y a esto serena un poco triste regresa a fennekin y saca a pancham pero la pareja de latios y latias usaron hiperrayo contra pancham y cayo debilitado porque eran muy rapidos y serena se cae de rodillas y de ella cayo una pequeña lagrima y regresa a pancham mientras que ash la consolaba y latios y latias se reian aun mas pero riolu se percato de eso y grito de forma desenfrenada

-riolu:na...nadie... hace...llorar a mi MAMAAAAAAAAAAA!

y a esto riolu empezo a evolucionar a lucario para la sorepesa de ash,serena , estefano y julliette puesto que riolu habia hablado y al concurrir riolu se quito la luz , pero ya no era un riolu era un lucario blanco mientras tenia la cara con furia desenfrenada en contra de latios y latias y a esto ash se queda atonito y lucario le dijo a ash

-lucario:no te preocupes papa yo me encargo ahora...

ash solo asintio con la cabeza mientras obsevaba y serena de igual forma se seco las lagrimas y vio lo que pasaba

-julliete:ese lucario nos hablo?

-estefano:JAAA!eso es solo un truco barato y no se crean que porque es blanco y con esos ojos y ese triangulo es especial el no nos derrotara

pero al instante lucario de forma instantanea aparecio al lado de latios y todos quedaron impresionados de su velocidad y este uso mega patada en latios dejandolo malherido y latias se percarto y uso carga dragon pero lucario uso copion y de la misma forma uso carga dragon pero esta estaba hecha de aura y era mas luminosa y derribo a latias dejando de igual forma que a latios

-estefano:pe...pero...como esque es..ese lucario es tan...tan rapi..rapido y fuerte?

-julliete:no lo se pero es hora de hacer eso

-estefano:bien no hay de otra

a esto estefano y julliete usaron unos aros de megaevolucion el cual hizo que aparecieran mega-latios y mega-latias estos eran de color morado ambos pero latios era mas grande que latias y tenia ojos de color rojo y latias de color amarillo y julliete y estefano dijieron

-julliete y estefano:ahora si estan perdidos!

lucario solo sonrio de forma confiada y en ambas mano uso aura esfera pero el triangulo de su frente empezo a brillar y junto ambas aura esferas e hizo una aura esfera mas grande mientras la sostenia hacia atras se hacia cada vez mas grande y mas y mas hasta casi era mas grande que el, todos se sorprendieron al ver eso y el solo espero que mega latios y latias se acercaran y ellos muy confiados usaron carga dragon pero antes de eso lucario partio corriendo hacia ellos y les tiro la aura esfera gigante encima haciando que una gran explocion se efectuara y cuando se disipo la mega evoluion de latios y latias se habia anulado y estaban ambos debilitados y lucario salio a abrazar a ash y a serena y les dijo

-lucario:lo hicimos papa, mama esto lo hice por ustedes...(mientras caian pequeñas lagrimas)

-ash:"hijo" nos dejas mas que impresionados a mi y a serena, estoy muy orgulloso de ti

-serena:si "hijo" estoy muy orgullosa de ti ,se que al lado de ash y tuyo y de nuestros pokemon jamas estaremos en peligro

-lucario:pues es verdad eso les pasa a los que se meten con mi familia...(mirando ajulliete y estefano con furia)

estefano y julliete no lo podia creer su racha de 5 años fue rota, de inmediato comenzaron a llorar comicamente mientras decian

-estefano:no puede ser pero si ya habiamos ganado!

-julliete:estefano esto es tu culpa! no te quiero volver a ver nunca

-estefano:lo mismo va para ti, adios para siempre

la pareja se fue por caminos separados mientras ash le decia a serena

-ash:bueno parece que la unica razon de que ellos estuvieran juntos era este titulo...  
pero contigo no es lo mismo... serena yo estoy contigo porque me importas y te amo.

-serena:si yo digo lo mismo me importas mucho ash... te amo.

la tierna pareja se besaron mientras lucario,pikachu,fenekin y pancham los veian felizmente a esto ash se arrodillo para la sorpresa de serena y le pregunto.

-ash:serena te prometo que nunca te abandonare y que siempre estare contigo, y solo quiero esperar para ser adultos y...

-serena:(quien estaba llorando de felicidad) y?

-ash:(ligeramente rojo)pedirte que nos casemos...

-serena:hay... ash... que cosas dices... yo tambien espero ese dia y con gusto te dire que si para compartir una vida juntos

serena iba a besar a ash pero fueron interrumpidos por los auspiciadores del torneo y les dijieron

-auspiciador:bien felicidades por comvertirse en los ganadores sabia que tenia un presentimiento de ustedes,bien sin mas preambulos aqui estan sus premios

a serena le pasaron un huevo pokemon,tambien les pasaron unos anillos de oro de casamiento y un cofre pequeño que era el premio sorpresa

-auspiciador:ese cofre contiene algo para ambos

cuando la abrieron vieron que eran un par de mega piedras de evolucion un par de mega aros de los cuales ash y serena quedaron impresionados

-asuspiciador:una es una lucarita para ti ash y la otra es para la cria de ese huevo que les dimos que creo que mejor se los dejo en sorpresa que es, asi que nos vemos y cuiden mucho su relacion,adios enamorados -mientras se iba y todos aplaudian

-ash:serena quiero que este huevo sea para ti para que cada uno lleve un mega aro te parece?

-serena:esta bien ash, aun asi me pregunto que sera?

-ash:bueno eso lo averiguaremos mas adelante cuando nasca hasta entonces cuidalo muy bien

-serena:no te preocupes el sera un nuevo integrante para la familia ,oiste eso lucario tendras un hermano!

-lucario:y cuando nasca sera mas que un placer cuidarlo y ser el mejor hermano posible para el,esperare con ansia cuando nasca.

luego de que recivieran sus trofeos la pareja o mas bien decir la "familia" se puso rumbo a sus futuras aventuras antes de la liga...


	5. Chapter 5

lo que nos unio cap 5

capitulo:un nuevo integrante de la familia y el maximo potencial de lucario

luego del torneo de parejas transcurrieron 3 meses, serena quien habia recivido un huevo pokemon con la esperanzade que naciera un nuevo integrante para su "familia"  
y poder ver que pokemon es, por otro lado ash y lucario querian ver el potencial de la mega evolucion de lucario puesto que sin ella ya era muy poderoso ,ademas despues de haber entrenado por 3 meses lucario conocia muchos movimientos para ser un simple mas de 4 si se preguntan e.e, lucario conocia 4 tecnicas inventadas por ash y lucario una de ellas era "la gran esfera aural" que uso contra la pareja de mega latios y latias las otras eran grandes habilidades que les tomo mas de 1 mes a cada tecnica,  
los movimientos que lucario conocia eran esfera aural, copion , mega patada, pu o trueno,  
pu o de hielo,pu o de fuego, y las habilidades creadas se llamaban "gran esfera aural",  
"tri-puño elemental","embestida aural" y por ultimo la habilidad mas fuerte que tiene que de momento no la domina que se llama "cometa aural" que consiste en crear una esfera aural y que comienza a usar el "tri-puño elemental" mientras lo hace y los junta con la esfera aural y esta la lanza con una potencia y velocidad que destruye todo a su paso aun asi sin dominarla,porque cuando la usaba se cansaba demasiado.(p.d:todoslos otros pokemon de ash y serena estan fuera de sus pokeball y durmiendo menos lucario)

-lucario:"papa" aun no eh podido dominar el "cometa aural",lo siento si te decepcione (tristemente)

-ash:no "hijo" tu jamas me decepcionaras, ademas esta habilidad se que cuesta mucho efectuarla y estoy orgulloso que la puedas hacer asi que no te deprimas.

-serena:si "hijo" no te deprimas ademas ya la dominaras, y se que con esa tecnica ganaras la liga facilmente ash.

-lucario: es verdad "papa" yo te ayudare a cumplir tu sue o , pero antes debemos dominar el "cometa aural" y la mega evolucion.

-ash:la mega evolucion?...(ash quedo pensativo) "hijo" seguro que quieres intentarlo, porque conoci a una amigamia de nombre korrina que cuando mega evoluciono a su lucario este se salio de control y no respondia a las ordenes y debastaba todo a su paso -mientras recordaba lo sucedido.

-serena:es cierto es muy arriesgado...

-lucario:pero si no lo intentamos no lo lograremos o no?

-ash:bueno... es verdad,si quieres intentemoslo pero despues de almorzar de acuerdo?

-serena y lucario:esta bien.

luego de almorzar la comida que serena preparo despuestaron a todos los pokemon y les dieron de comer luego los metieron a sus pokebolas, menos a pikachu y a fennekin porque lucario los miraba con sus hermanos.

-ash:bien "hijo" intentemoslo(respira profundamente)bien MEGA EVOLUCIONA LUCARIO!

lucario empezo a mega evolucionar en mega lucario este era como el mega lucario normal pero era de color blanco sus ojos eran iguales, y en vez de tener color amarillo en el pecho esta era de color rojo y sus pies eran de color verde y el triangulo de su cabeza se hiso de color rojo intenso.

pero estaba con los ojos cerrados y ash temia que algo sucediera

-ash:"hijo"... estas bien?

mega lucario abrio los ojos rapido y quedo mirando a ash un momento puesto que quedo muy nervioso por eso, se demoro en responder pero lucario alfin lo hiso.

-lucario:si "papa" estoy bien (con una sorisa en su rostro)

ash y serena quedaron impresionados al ver que lucario domino la mega evolucion al primer intento y sin esfuerzo alguno pero serena le dijo

-serena:"hijo" esto hace notar lo que dijimos ash y yo, eres muy especial.(con una sonrisa en su rostro)

-ash:si "hijo" eres muy especial, fuerte, y se que eres un pokemon muy puro porque no eres malo con nadie solo con aquellos que lo merescan.

-lucario:basta ya papa ,mama me sonrojan(con una risa en su cara)

ash empezo a entrenar un momento con mega lucario pero se impresiono al ver que su fuerza y velocidad se triplico y puesto que era muy elevada ahora ya con solo pesta ear el ya se habia ido muy lejos, y facilmente rompia unas rocas muy duras que habia en el sector.

-ash:bien "hijo" es todo por hoy no quiero que te canses demasiado.

ash desavilito la mega evolucion de lucario y ash lo abrazo seguido de serena pero en ese momento fennekin y pikachu llegaron algo alterados tratando de decirles algo lucario los entendio y dijo

-lucario:papa, mama el huevo va a nacer!(felizmente)

ash y serena se impresionaron y fueron a verlo y efectivamente estaba naciendo el huevo lentamente y de el salio una peque a ralts que sorprendio a serena porque sabia que era alfinal y ralts solo quedo mirando a serena y lucario empezo a hablarle en idioma pokemon de inmediato ralts salto ensima de serena a abrazarla lucario le dijo que ella era su madre y que ash es su padre.

-serena:asi que tu eres un ralts eh?, bueno sera mejor que conoscas al resto de la familia

ash y serena sacaron a todos sus pokemon y ellos saludaron a ralts muy feliz ella estaba asustada por ver tantas caras nuevas, y salto a los brazos de serena

-serena:bueno no te asustes, ellos son no te haran nada cierto muchachos?

todos los pokemon asintieron menos lucario que le dijo

-lucario:no te preocupes yo te protejere de todo...

ralts lo vio con cara curiosa pero luego se sonrojo y abrazo a serena.

-ash:se nota que es timida mejor no la metas a su pokebola aun porque debe adaptarse a todos

ash regreso a todos sus pokemon menos a pikachu y lucario ,lo mismo hizo serena dejando a fennekin fuera ,luego fueron a dormir porque ya era muy tarde, todos durmieron en la misma tienda ash, serena,pikachu ,fennekin ,lucario y ralts que no se despego de serena en lo mas minimo aun asi todos pasaron bien la noche, pensando que les aguardara a esta "familia".


	6. Chapter 6

lo que nos unio cap 6

capitulo:historia pokemon

luego de que ralts naciera pasaron 3 meses mas, ralts ya era una gardevoir que en secreto estaba enamorada de lucario porque siempre la protegia el mismo caso de ash y serena,en un bosque gardevoir practicaba la mega evolucion con serena pero al ver que le costaba ella se deprimia pero serena le daba animos a su gardevoir y le dijo

-serena:tranquila gardevoir se que hacer la mega evolucion es muy dificil asi que no te presiones, ademas podrias pedirle a lucario que te de algunos consejos de como hacerlo bien -mientras le gui aba el ojo porque sabia lo que sentia gardevoir por lucario.

gardevoir se sonrojo y miro al suelo apenada

-serena:tranquila no se lo dire pero yo se lo que sientes, ami igual me pasaba con ash el siempre me protegia de todo y por eso yo me enamore de el ademas se nota que a lucario igual le agradas, alomejor siente lo mismo.

gardevoir miro a serena y vio que aun tenia esperanza asi que solo puso una sonrisa en su cara.

-serena:bueno ya es suficiente por hoy gardevoir vamos con los demas al campamento y para que estes con lucario un rato- gui andole el ojo,gardevoir solo sonrio y se fue con su entrenadora y a la vez su "madre",ya en el campamento todos estaban comiendo menos lucario quien se alejaba del grupo para ir con el,el estaba entrenando el "comenta aural" ya lo manejaba mejor que antes pero aun asi queria seguir,gardevoir lo miraba sonrojada y a esto lucario dice

~conversacion pokemon~(si denuevo e.e)

-lucario:gardevoir se que estas ahi asi que no te escondas(lo dijo de espaldas y sin mirarla

gardevoir solo se sonrojo y se acerco y le dijo

-gardevoir:ho...hola lucario perdon por no avisarte que estaba pero vi que estabas concentrado y no queria molestar(sonrojada)

-lucario:tu no me molestas para nada, eres muy especial para mi(felizmente sin verguenza)  
-esto lo dijo porque tenia los sentimientos de ash y serena combinados y eran valiente para decir las cosas y era tierno como serena.

-gardevoir:es..especial?(sonrojada)

-lucario:si eso fue lo que dije, desde que te vi nacer se que eras especial, porque yo sin que nadie supiera te di un poco de mi aura y te fortaleci.(felizmente)

-gardevoir:un poco de tu aura?, pero porque?

-lucario:pues... como sabras yo tarde en nacer y no queria que te pasara lo mismo o que terminara peor...

-gardevoir:si pikachu y fennekin me contaron algo acerca de tu nacimiento de que tardaste en hacerlo pero gracias a ash pudiste sobrevivir, pero siento que esa historia esta incompleta...

-lucario:porque lo dices gardevoir? acaso crees que antes de eso algo paso?

-gardevoir:si porque ya que soy un pokemon psiquico pude sentir los sentimientos de pikachu se que el sabe algo acerca de lo que te paso...esto te lo digo porque me...importas(apenada)

-lucario:gardevoir... tu igual me importas ,gracias por ser como eres... se que eres muy timida conmigo y se que con los demas no eres asi solo conmigo,aun no se porque -haciendo como que no sabia porque pero si sabia y siel sentia lo mismo.

-gardevoir:lucario... quiero decirte algo...(muy sonrojada)

-lucario:si que cosa gardevoir?

-gardevoir:yo... -en ese momento llego chespin interrumpiendo a gardevoir y les dijo

-chespin:chicos los estaba buscando por todos lados ya es tarde y creo que deberian comer un poco.(feliz)

-lucario:esta bien chespin,(susurrando)pero para la proxima no aparescas asi,bueno mejor me voy te visitare en tu funeral-mientras se iba corriendo de manera comica

-chespin:funeral pero a que se referi...-en ese momento se dio vuelta y vio a gardevoir atras de el con una mirada fija en el porque lo interrumpio y por ello perdio la oportunidad de decirle a lucario lo que sentia y le dijo a chespin

-gardevoir:tu... arruinaste el momento-y uso bola sombra en chespin quien salio volando hacia el campamento(ya ash y serena estaban durmiendo) pero todos sus pokemon estaban afuera de sus pokebolas

-pikachu:chespin! que te paso?

-fennekin:estas bien?

a esto llega lucario y solo se sienta abajo de un arbol donde estaba greninja y hawlucha meditando y el se les unio como era costumbre.

-greninja:(con los ojos cerrados meditando)que le paso a chespin lucario?

-lucario:(igual que greninja)esque el arruino algo que gardevoir queria decirme y se que es pero quiero esperar un poco para conocerla mas afondo...

-hawlucha(igual que lucario y greninja)se a que te refieres amigo ami igual me paso una vez y queria lo mismo que tu.

-lucario:bien si no les importa quiero relajarme un momento

-greninja y hawlucha:esta bien

mientras los 3 pokemon seguian meditando, mientras gardevoir solo queria destrosar a chespin por lo que hizo a esto todos muy confundidos veian que pasaba y le preguntaban a gardevoir que pasaba esta no respondia solo queria hacerle frente a chespin,el solo corria sin saber que pasaba

-gardevoir:chespin no podras correr por toda la vida peque o

-chespin:pero gardevoir que hice! -mientras gardevoir le llenaba de bolas sombras y de psico-rayos.

algunos de estos solo se reian por lo sucedido menos los 3 pokemon que meditaban , pikachu,  
fennekin.

-pikachu:gardevoir calmate un poco porfavor.

-fennekin:pikachu es inutil ya se lo que pasa.

-pikachu:fennekin como lo sabes?

-fennekin:esque ya eh visto esa cara antes en serena es cuando una chica o alguien arruina un momento ideal para poder declararse a su ser amado(ash) y creo que (susurrando) es por lucario...

-pikachu:ya lo sabia fennekin era obio eso ademas lucario siente lo mismo el me lo dijo una vez pero sin querer,jeje

-fennekin:bueno es por eso que debe estar molesta con chespin mejor dejemosla desaogarse un poco ademas podria hacernos da o,okey?

-pikachu:pero chespin...

a esto lucario llega y les dice sin preocupacion

-lucario:no le sucedera nada-lucario pega un salto y se pone en el camino de gardevoir y ella se sorprende y le dice

-lucario:gardevoir es suficiente se que arruino "un momento importante" pero no puedes hacerle tanto da o por eso.

-gardevoir:lucario... esta bien por ti, chespin lo siento mucho- a esto gardevoir uso luz lunar para curar a chespin

-chespin:esta bien pero aun asi nose porque hiciste eso (molesto)

-gardevoir:(sonrojada)esque...-lucario tomo la palabra porque vio que gardevoir es timida

-lucario:esque interrumpiste algo que gardevoir queria decirme y eso la molesto porque era algo importante,ademas lo hiciste de modo que la molesto o me equivoco gardevoir?

-gardevoir:si...(timidamente y sonrojada)

-chespin:bueno me disculpo no sabia pero no ubieras hecho eso...(con una cara como esta ._.)

-gardevoir:esta bien, lucario podemos hablar?... en privado -mirando a chespin

-chespin:no volvere a avisarles que hay que comer nunca mas -con cara agotada

pikachu y fennekin rieron juntos al igual que los demas hasta greninja y hawlucha soltaron una peque a sonrisa pero de inmediato volvieron a concentrarse.

ya solos lucario habla primero

-lucario:de que quieres hablar gardevoir?

-gardevoir:pues... queria preguntarte como esque logras hacer la mega evolucion sin problemas porque se ve que no te esfuerzas nada... ami lo contrario me cuesta mucho...  
(casi llorando)

-lucario:no te preocupes, pero te dare mi secreto si eso quieres.

-gardevoir:enserio lo harias?

-lucario:claro por ti lo que sea, bueno como decia mi secreto esta en el amor que le tengo a mi papa y mi mama y todos mis seres queridos, incluyendote.

-gardevoir:seres queridos...

-lucario:si bien sabras la mega evolucion se puede efectuar con una piedra especial en tu caso la gardevoirita pero aparte de eso necesitas un lazo muy especial con tu entrenador,  
pero yo pienso en todos mis seres queridos no solo en mi entrenador o "padre" como lo llamo yo.(con una sonrisa)

-gardevoir:asi que eso era... lucario... tu que me consideras?

-lucario:(con una sonrisa)bueno para ser franco yo al principio te veia como una hermana -cuando lucario dijo eso gardevoir se puso triste- pero luego de ver como eres, me senti atraido y ya no te vi como una hermana sino como...

-gardevoir:como que?(un poco triste)

-lucario:bueno como a una persona a quien querer... proteger... y yo se lo que sientes por mi gardevoir siempre lo supe.

-gardevoir:(sonrojada y apenada)enserio?... pero como?

-lucario:pues esque siempre que me veias meditar con greninja y hawlucha y siempre me veias con una cara de felicidad ademas siempre me veias entrenar y me admirabas pero yo igual te admiro porque se que eres muy fuerte, y te dire que yo siento lo mismo que tu.

-gardevoir:(sonrojada y feliz)enserio lucario?

-lucario:si gardevoir eh igualmente te estimo mucho, asi que, que dices lo intentamos?

-gardevoir:no se que decir... pero si... acepto(le dio un beso en la mejilla a lucario quien se sonrojo)

-lucario:bueno gardevoir vamos de vuelta al campamento porque podrian estar procupados

gardevoir asintio y se fueron de la mano hacia el campamento, cuando chespin los ve el sale corriendo de gardevoir porque pensaba que podria hacerle lo mismo chespin llego y les dijo que ahi venian lucario y gardevoir, los unicos tranquilos eran greninja y hawlucha (como siempre) quienes estaban debajo de un arbol placticando.

-greninja:mmmm asi que... a ti tambien te paso algo como lo que le sucedio a lucario?

-hawlucha:si cuando cuidaba un bosque conoci a una altaria muy linda de quien era mi amiga desde que nacimos y era una peque a swablu y al igual que con lucario nos conociamos bien pero sentiamos que debiamos ser mas que amigos...

-greninja:mmm asi que eso era... bueno ami tambien me a pasado... pero ella no creo que sienta lo mismo por mi...(tranquilamente como siempre)

-hawlucha:la conosco? se me hace que si.

-greninja:si la conoces de hecho es alguien cercana a nosotros...

-hawlucha:pues creo saber a quien te refieres, es fennekin cierto?

greninja solo lo miro con cara diciendo que si

-hawlucha:pues deberias decirselo.

-greninja:pero esque antes ubiera estado bien pero ahora que la veo me parece muy...  
"peque a" para mi... me sentiria mal...

-hawlucha:se a que te refieres... pero igual podrias aclararlo por lo menos ademas se que no eres de los que se asustan ademas se que eres tranquilo y lo haras facilmente.

-greninja:no tengo miedo...bien se lo dire pero ella siempre esta con pikachu porque son muy amigos podrias distraerlo por un momento?

-hawlucha:bien lo hare por el respeto que te tengo amigo.

despues de eso se dieron un apreton de manos e hicieron lo encomendado.

-hawlucha:pikachu me puedes acompa ar un poco? esque necesito ayuda para una cosa.

-pikachu:bien hawlucha, fennekin ya vuelvo -llendose con hawlucha mientras fennekin solo se acostaba cerca de un arbol esperando a su amigo.

cuando greninja aparecio al lado de ella sin que se diera cuenta y le dijo tranquilamente.

-greninja:hola fennekin...

-fennekin:(asustada y luego sonrojada)greninja!... me asustaste porque me hablas?...  
siempre hablas con hawlucha o con lucario... ami casi nunca me hablaste desde que evolucionaste...

-greninja:lose pero queria hablar un rato contigo sobre algo importante (sin sonrojarse ni nada porque es valiente y tranquilo)

-fennekin:(sonrojada como su entrenadora) que cosa?

-greninja:pues, yo te queria decir que yo estaba enamorado de ti...

fennekin no sabia que decir pero ella solo responde.

-fennekin:enamorado de mi?(sonrojada)espera como que estaba?(triste)

-greninja:pues esque yo lo sientia antes cuando era froakie y cuando era froggadier pero cuando fui greninja senti que algo cambio... ya no te veia de igual forma...porque yo te veo muy peque a... para mi digo...y siento que no es correcto...

-fennekin:(triste)peque a... pero solo por eso?

greninja asintio sin preocupacion

-fennekin:pero aun sientes eso por mi?

-greninja:si fennekin aun estoy enamorado de ti...

-fennekin:pues... greninja... yo igual lo estoy de ti...(sonrojada)porque no lo intentamos?

-greninja:pero... encuentro que no es correcto...

-fennekin:pero greninja yo... igual te amo por lo menos podemos intentarlo... porfavor...  
(entre sollosos)

-greninja:(pensativo)pues... aun asi pienso que no es correcto... pero si tu quieres... podemos intentarlo...

-fennekin:bueno gracias greninja te quiero...(le da un beso en la mejilla)

despues de esto greninja luego de mucho tiempo se sonrojo y se sentia nervioso a esto fennekin se sorprendio porque el era una persona muy tranquila y reflexsiva.

fennekin solo se le hizo una mueca de felicidad y luego llego pikachu y hawlucha a esto greninja rapidamente solo desaparecio y fue lejos y se sento en un arbol alejado para simular de que nada paso.

-pikachu:fennekin que sucedio?

-fennekin:nada solo esque soy pareja de greninja (feliz)

-pikachu:de greninja? pues los felicito, pero el siente lo mismo?

fennekin solo asintio diciendo que si

-pikachu:de igual forma espero que sean felices,que es lo que te gusta de ely porque no te lo dijo antes?

-fennekin:siempre me gusto lo confiado y calmado que es ademas de valiente...(sonrojandose) pero el me veia muy "peque a" como el dice, debio ser porque el evoluciono y yo no...

-pikachu:pero aun asi, estas segura de esto?

-fennekin:bueno... le dije que lo intentaramos pero habra que ver(sonriendo)

-pikachu:bueno fennekin soy tu amigo y te apollo en lo que sea cuenta con ello.

-fennekin:gracias pikachu pero saltando de tema mejor vamos a dormir tengo mucho sue o.

pikachu asintio y ambos se quedaron dormidos pero por otro lado, gardevoir y lucario llegaron al campamento de la mano y gardevoir se fue con el sylveon de serena y su chikorita que ash le gano en un concurso que eran su grupo de amigas y ella les conto lo que le paso con lucario y ellas se pusieron felices por su amiga y decirdieron dormir.

por otro lado lucario hizo lo mismo con greninja y hawlucha y se pusieron felices por su amigo pero no tanto como las amigas de gardevoir porque ellos son mas calmados,a esto greninja le dice de lo suyo con fennekin y lucario le dice

-lucario:enserio greninja? pues me alegro y espero que puedan estar juntos porque en realidad haces buena pareja con mi "hermana"(con una mueca de felicidad)

-greninja:gracias lucario y espero que pase lo mismo con gardevoir y tu, y no te preocupes tu "hermana" esta a salvo conmigo, te doy mi palabra.

-lucario:se que estara a salvo contigo,bueno mejor dormire que hoy fue un dia muy loco jeje

-hawlucha:si es verdad eso mejor durmamor.

-greninja:bien amigos buenas noches...

asi los 3 pokemon se pusieron a dormir.

a la ma ana siguiente ash y serena despertaron al igual que sus pokemon ya todos listos harian una peque a visita a una vieja amiga en ciudad yantra.

eso es para el siguiente capitulo.


	7. Chapter 7

lo que nos unio cap 7

capitulo:reencuentros

ya en ciudad yantra ash y serena fueron a ver a una vieja amiga que querian que lucario la conociera, asi es era korrina, cuando la estaban buscando pasaron por muchas tiendas hasta que dieron con ella y le hablaron.(gardevoir ,lucario pikachu y fennekin estaban fuera de su pokebola)

-ash:korrina! tanto tiempo.(feliz)

-serena:hola korrina(con una sonrisa)

-korrina:ash,serena,si a pasado 10 meses desde que no nos veiamos -a esto lucario de korrina los saluda pero el noto a el gardevoir de serena y lo saludo ,esta timidamente lo saludo entonces de la nada aparecio lucario de ash y serena.

-al lucario de ash y serena le pondre de nombre lucario nada mas y el de korrina lucario(k) para que no se confundan(k de korrina obviamente e.e)-

korrina y lucario(k) se sorprendieron al ver un lucario blanco y con esos ojos y sin mencionar el triangulo de su frente, pero korrina reacciono y les dijo

-korrina:oye ash y ese lucario de aspecto raro?

a esto antes de que ash o serena pudiera hablar el mismo lucario se presento ante korrina para la sorpresa de ella

-lucario:hola soy lucario y tu debes ser korrina no es asi?(con una pequeña sonrisa)

tanto korrina como lucario(k) estaban aun mas sorprendidos al ver que ese lucario les hablo de forma tan natural para el y serena le dice

-serena:se me olvido decirtelo korrina el es nuestro lucario(feliz)

-korrina:nuestro?... pero es blanco? y como puede hablar?

-ash:bueno... es una larga historia... mejor caminemos un poco para explicartelo de acuerdo?

-korrina:(muy confundida)es..esta bien...

a esto ash y serena le contaron todo sobre lucario desde que nacio hasta ahora

-korrina:ya veo... asi que ash tu puedes manipular el aura? es impresionante(emocionada)

serena miro un poco al suelo triste porque ella igual podia usarla pero a esto ash dice

-ash:emm puede que te sorprenda pero... serena igual puede manejarla y veo que aprendio mas rapido que yo...(rascandose la cabeza)

-serena:ash... gracias por alagarme (mientras le dio un beso en la boca)

esto sorprendio a korrina y lucario(k)porque no sabian lo de ash y serena

-ash:a se me olvido decirtelo serena y yo somos novios(sonrojado)

-serena:es verdad(abrazando a ash)

-korrina:pues... felicidades sabia que ustedes terminarian juntos tenia un presentimiento con ustedes.

pero en ese momento korrina ve que lucario tenia un brazalete con una piedra de mega evolucion y se sorprendio y le dijo a ash

-korrina:ash tu lucario puede mega evolucionar?... (-pensando:apuesto que le costo un monton como ami jijiji)

-ash:pues a decir verdad es cierto, por cierto el gardevoir de serena igual puede hacerlo pero aun no lo domina del todo(apenado)

-serena:si es cierto pero aun trabajamos en eso y tengo pensada en usarla para convertirme en la reina de kalos (decidida)

-korrina:valla me impresionan pero te preguntare... te costo mega evolucionarlo?

a esto lucario toma la palabra y felizmente le dice

-lucario:para nada korrina de hecho lo hice al primer intento...

korrina no lo podia creer menos lucario(k) porque a el le costo mucho

-korrina:lucario es un broma? ash es cierto?(asustada)

-ash:(apenado y sonrojado)bueno korrina... eso es cierto(sonriendo apenado)

korrina y lucario(k) cayeron como deprimidos porque lo lograron tan rapido

-serena:korrina no te sientas mal esque este lucario es muy especial... tanto para nosotros como para los demas

-korrina:(un poco molesta)bueno pero eso igual no me motiva mucho...

-ash:korrina lo que serena quiere decir esque al haber recivido el aura de una familia completa lo hace mas fuerte, porque investige acerca de los lucario y estos no le dan el aura a sus huevos porque siempre hay gente que los caza o atrapa y los riolus que nacen siempre estan solos yo creo que tu lucario debio estar abandonado no es asi?

-korrina:mi abuelo me dijo eso...

-serena:debe ser por eso entonces... asi que no te deprimas.

-korrina:bueno ash probemos las habilidades de tu lucario contra el mio?

-ash:que dices "hijo" quieres hacerlo?

-lucario:claro papa(feliz)

-korrina:hijo,papa?

-serena:despues te lo explico(un poco nerviosa)

ya en el gimnasio llego el abuelo de korrina y al igual que ella se sorprendio al ver al lucario de ash y serena y estos le dijieron lo mismo que a korrina el entendio y se fue porque estaba ocupado pero queria seguir investigando a ese lucario.

a esto empezaron el combate

-korrina:pues es idea mia o tu lucario no tiene pokebola?

-ash:pues no porque preguntas?

-korrina:esque en ningun momento lo eh visto que lo entraras a su pokebola al igual que el gardevoir de serena.

-serena:esque a ellos no les gusta estar dentro de ella al igual que pikachu pero diferente

-ash:a decir verdad... yo no eh capturado a lucario...(apenado)

-korrina:que? y porque?

-ash:esque el no es un pokemon para mi... es un integrante de mi familia... y a mis familiares no los encierro en mi pokebola solo a mis pokemons y a pikachu claro jeje

-serena:es cierto a gardevoir no le gustan los espacios cerrados por eso no la devuelvo

gardevoir asintio con una sonrisa

-korrina:bien basta de charla comenzemos ash

-ash:bien lucario ve-a esto lucario sale al campo al momento korrina hace lo mismo y lucario y lucario(k) estaban frente a frente y la batalla comenzo

ash le ordeno a lucario que usara mega patada,a korrina le impresiono la velocidad de lucario pero no la detuvo y hizo que lucario(k) usara ataque oseo y ambos ataques chocaron luego lucario uso tri-pu o elemental y korrina ya que no sabia que movimiento era solo lo esquibo y este lo recivio el suelo y lo destrozo completamente

-korrina:y esa habilidad ash?

-ash:es una habilidad inventada por lucario, serena y yo la llamo tri-pu o elemental debo adevertirte... lucario y nosotros hemos inventado 4 habilidades asi que cuidado

-korrina(un poco asustada porque vio que ese ataque er poderoso)est..esta bien sigamos!

a esto lucario(k) uso aura esfera y lucario uso gran aura esfera y destroso a la otra aura esfera y le llego de baja a lucairo(k) dejandolo herido

-korrina:adivinare otra habilidad tuya no?

ash solo asintio y siguio con el combate

luego lucario uso tacleada aural y lucario(k) uso patada baja ambos ataques chocaron y ambos salieron volando pero rapidamente se reincorporaron

-korrina:esas habilidades tuyas son muy fuertes pero no me venceras-entonces korrina uso el mega aro y lucario(k) era mega lucario(k) por otro lado ash no hizo lo mismo e impresiono a korrina

-korrina:ash porque no activas tu mega evolucion?

-ash:no creo que sea necesario no es asi hijo?

-lucario:claro esto se puso interesante

-korrina:(asustada)bien... como quieran no me contendre

mega lucario(k) uso pu o incremento en lucario este uso tri-pu o elemental y ambos ataques chocaron y lucario salio hacia atras por enfrentarse a un mega pokemon este era mas fuerte y lucario dice

-lucario:bueno papa lo subestimamos activalo!

-ash:bien ahi va mega evoluciona ahora!

y lucario se transformo en mega lucario y ambos mega lucario siguieron el combate...  
ambos daban una pelea muy prodigiosa digna de escribir en un libro pero luego de un rato de ardua pelea ash le dice lucario

-ash:ahora lucario usa COMETA AURAL!

-korrina:pero que es eso...?

korrina y su mega lucario quedaron muy impresionados por ver lo que hacia lucario y este lanzo el cometa aural con una fuerza y velocidad que le llegaron y salio una gran nube de humo y cuando se disipo mega lucario habia anulado su mega evolucion y korrina solo queda impresionada por ver el poder de esa habilidad

-korrina:ash... esa habilidad fue grandiosa!(emocionada)

-ash:no es para tanto(apenado)

serena a esto baja de donde estaba y abraza a ash y le dice

-serena:si ash... eso fue impresionante,lucario asi que ya dominas el cometa aural?

-lucario:(desactivando su mega evolucion)si mama ya la domine del todo -a esto gardevoir abraza a lucario de igual forma que lo hace serena con ash)

-korrina:asi que sus pokemon estan enamorados igual cierto?

gardevoir solo se sonrojo y lucario le dijo

-lucario:asi es ella es mi vida y me da la fuerza para seguir adelante

-serena:donde eh escuchado eso antes?(mirando a ash)

-ash:(rascandose la cabeza)pues... quien sabe(riendose un poco)

-serena:hay si aja(mirando a ash tiernamente)

-korrina:bueno enamorados siento terminar su visita a los recuerdos pero tengo cosas que hacer,bueno ash buen enfrentamiento, y serena

-serena:si que pasa?

-korrina:(acercandose a serena y le habla al oido)invitame a tu boda con tu y ash (mientras le gui aba el ojo)

-serena:(completamente roja)bo...boda?

-korrina:si no te hagas se que quieres casarte con ash solo dilo(pegandole codasos despacio)

-serena:bueno para ser sincera si quiero que llege ese dia porque asi nuestro amor estaria sellado permanentemente(con una sonrisa)

-ash:emmm chicas de que hablar?

-serena:(sonrojada) de nada de nada

-korrina:si nada nada ash cosas de chicas(nerviosa)

-ash:bueno serena vamos

-serena:bien ash,bueno korrina un gusto haberte visto denuevo

-korrina:claro serena y ash cuida a serena

-ash:claro daria mi vida por ella

-lucario:yo igual mama no te preocupes(feliz)

-serena:gracias ash... lucario... son muy tiernos conmigo

-korrina:bueno los dejo adios

-serena,ash y lucario:adios korrina

cuando salian del gimnasio ash se le acerca aserena y le dice

-ash:psss serena

-serena:que pasa ash?

-ash:por cierto yo igual espero el dia de nuestra boda(con los ojos cerrados y feliz, pero a la vez sonrojado)

serena no quedo sorprendida de que ash ubiera escuchado su conversacion con korrina y le dice

-serena:como supiste que hable eso con korrina?

-ash:asi que eso hablaste con korrina?(con mirada picara)

-serena:esto...(nerviosa) pero porque me dijiste eso?

-ash:mi dulce serena se te olvido cierto?

-serena:(sonrojada porque le dijo dulce serena)que co...cosa?

-ash:hijo dicelo

-lucario:mama recuerda que nuestras auras estan conectadas asi que podemos saber que sentimientos tenemos y que queremos a futuro (riendose)

-serena:cierto... bueno ash me alegro que lo esperes de igual forma que yo

y ash se acerca a serena y le da un beso en la mejilla y le dice

-ash:bueno ahora que se que quieres haz lo mismo conmigo para que sepas que quiero(muy confiado)

-serena:bueno si tu lo dices

serena vio en su mente y vio que el sentimiento de ganar la liga habia disminuido y lo de casarse con ella era mayor aparte de otra cosa que rondaba en su cabeza que no podia ver bien y ella le pregunta

-serena:ash solo veo 2 cosas pero la tercera no la logro identificar...(triste)

-ash:bueno eso es algo que quiero hacer cuando termine la liga porque es un secreto para ti ok?

-serena:bueno como quieras amor

-ash:hijo ese regalo tambien te dare uno a ti asi que espera nomas

-lucario:esta bien papa y lo atesorare por siempre

-ash:hijo tambien te queria preguntar si puedes dejar que te atrape?

-lucario:esta bien papa solo por ti

lucario toco la pokebola y lo capturo y ash deinmediato lo saco

-lucario:gracias por sacarme de adentro no me gusta estar dentro(mientras temblaba)

la pareja solo reia al igual que pikachu,fennekin y gardevoir

luego ambas parejas la de ash y serena y lucario y gardevoir partieron hacia la liga que empezaria en 1 mes mas, ambas parejas iban de la mano,para poder hacer simbolo de su amor.

asi termina el penultimo capitulo , en el siguiente aparecera un personaje que competira en la liga y sera un gran desafio para ash porque...  
bueno ya dije sufieciente e.e


	8. Chapter 8

lo que nos unio capitulo 8 (final)

capitulo:el destino de una familia

ya faltando 1 semana para la liga pokemon ash ya tenia su equipo completo que para poder ganar la liga uso sus pokemon mas poderosos su equipo se formaba por:

pikachu-greninja-charizard-infernape-sceptile-lucario.

el uso a sus compañeros mas confiables aparte de lucario y greninja porque eran nuevos para los demas a esto ellos se conocieron

~conversacion pokemon~ e.e

-pikachu:bueno lucario y greninja ellos son mis amigos y ahora suyos igual, el es charizard

-charizard:hola un gusto

-pikachu:el es infernape

-infernape:hola a ambos es un honor

-pikachu:el es sceptile

sceptile solo hizo un gesto

-pikachu:disculpenlo el es asi

-greninja:pues ami me parece agradable...

-lucario:mucho gusto yo soy lucario

-greninja:bueno yo soy greninja...

sceptile se hizo amigo de greninja rapidamente porque ambos tenian la misma actitud luego greninja se hizo amigo de charizard e infernape.

lucario por otro lado rapidamente se hizo amigo de los 3 porque su actitud era igual a la de ash con la de serena y era simpatico como el y ella

asi los 5 pokemon entrenaron mientras ash y serena con su gardevoir llegaron a verlos ash y serena fueron a sentarse a un arbol a charlar mientras que gardevoir se unio a los pokemon viendolos

-gardevoir:valla se ven fuertes...

sceptile y greninja solo asintieron y siguienron entrenando entre ellos al ser ambos muy veloces era ideales uno para el otro.

charizard e infernape por otro lado solo la miraron y la saludaron cortesmente

-charizard:un gusto(mientras seguia entrenando su movimiento sismico con una roca)

-infernape:mucho gusto(mientras usaba bombardeo contra una roca)

-gardevoir:donde esta lucario?

-greninja:te lo dire si me respondes algo...

-gardevoir:que cosa greninja?

-greninja:donde esta fennekin?

-gardevoir:pues esta en su pokebola...

-greninja:entiendo...(mientras hacia un shuriken de agua gigante)

-gardevoir:oye no se te olvida algo?

-greninja:si claro... lucario... mejor voltea...

-gardevoir:voltear para que?..

gardevoir se da vuelta y se da cuenta de que lucario estaba atras suyo y el le dice

-lucario:sorpresa!(con una sonrisa)

-gardevoir:(cae asustada)lucario me asustaste(un poco molesta)

-lucario:lo siento mi amor, ten te traje unas bayas

-gardevoir:gracias...(menos molesta)

a esto gardevoir se va sonrojada comiendose las bayas y a esto todos exepto greninja le dijieron

-charizard:mi amor eh?(con mirada picara)

-infernape:pues asi que tienes novia eh?(igual que charizard)

-sceptile(quien alfin habia hablado con alguien mas)bueno almenos se ve que duraran...

-lucario:hasta que alfin hablaste sceptile(feliz)mmm dices algo con coerencia y con razon te agrada greninja eres igual que el

-sceptile:bueno... debe ser eso... bueno seguire entrenando

-lucario:un momento y pikachu?

todos señalaron hacia un rio cercano y lucario fue a ver y vio pikachu haciendo una mezcla de 3 ataques que parecian muy poderosas pero estaba con ash y serena y gardevoir que recien llegaba

-ash:bien pikachu ese es el espiritu ahora denuevo usa "tacleada de hierro electrica"

a esto pikachu uso tacleada de voltios contra una roca y a la vez usa cola de hierro y tambien electro bola y esta se incorporo a la cola de pikachu y esta se torno de un color metalico dorado y choco contra una gran roca y esta la hizo pedasos

-lucario:asi que a pikachu igual le inventaste un movimiento?

-ash:para ser sincero este lo creo serena(apenado)

-serena:es cierto... pero los demas los creaste tu amor(riendo)

-lucario:los demas?

-ash:si a cada uno de mis pokemon le cree una habilidad que con ellas de seguro ganare

-lucario:bueno de ser asi espero cumplir tu sueño papa...con ayuda de ellos claro

-ash:gracias hijo... pero antes quiero decirte algo(ash se torno serio)

-lucario:que cosa papa?

-ash:pues veras... se que es algo que haga que no nos quieras ver mas, pero quiero que lo sepas...

-serena:ash... estas seguro de decirselo?

-lucario:decirme que?

-ash:(respira hondo)bueno hijo... yo no soy tu verdadero padre y serena no es tu madre

lucario quedo en shock por eso que escucho

-lucario:que dices?!

-ash:veras todo comenzo cuando... -ash le cuenta a lucario como lo encontro y que su madre real estaba muerta y que su padre estaba perdido

lucario no dijo nada el solo miro al suelo pensativo y triste

-serena:lo siento hij... lucario(triste)

-ash:se que no fue lo correcto pero...(fue interrumpido por lucario)

-lucario:papa,mama no me importa que no sean mis padres... ustedes lo son para mi, dieron su vida por mi y me han criado por 8 meses que han sido los mejores de mi vida... gracias por decirmelo pero yo seguire siendo tu hijo... papa... y mama(llorando)

-ash y serena:hijo...

a esto ash y serena abrazan a lucario y serena le dice a gardevoir que miraba ese momento conmovedor

-serena:gardevoir... ven aqui tu igual eres parte de esta familia

-ash:pikachu tu igual ven... y ustedes tambien

de pronto charizard, infernape,sceptile y greninja salen de los arboles que espiaban el momento y se reincorporan abrazandolos.

luego de ese momento lucario estaba muy decido en cumplir el sue o de su padre

paso 1 semana la liga empezo, el fennekin de serena evoluciono a braixen y greninja ya estaba tranquilo porque ya no la veia "pequeña" y ash y serena se encontraron con clemont y bonnie como lo prometieron y ellos les dicen.

-clemont:amigos cuanto tiempo

-bonnie:si ash,serena... sabemos lo de ustedes porque los vimos en el torneo de parejas de amor

-ash:si amigos cuanto tiempo(sin haber escuchado a bonnie pero serena si la escucho)

-serena:asi que ya lo saben?...(sonrojada)

-lucario:papa quienes son ellos?

clemont y bonnie se impresionaron al ver a un lucario de aspecto raro ademas de que les hablo

-ash:bueno hijo ellos son clemont y bonnie y son nuestros amigos

-lucario:es un placer

-clemont:como es que ese lucario puede hablar?

-bonnie:valla es muy lindo ademas de que puedo hablar con el(maravillada)

-serena:bueno el habla por medio de su aura

-clemont:aura?... oye un momento porque le dijiste hijo ash?

-ash:bueno...

ash y serena le cuentan la historia de lucario a clemont y bonnie

-clemont:valla que pena lo que le paso a tu madre...

-bonnie:si es una lastima...

-lucario:no se preocupen ademas ya lo supere ademas ya tengo otra familia y los quiero mucho ademas se que mi verdadera madre que en paz descanse se que queria que fuese feliz y que no me malograra por su muerte...

-serena:hijo perdon por interrumpirte pero ya esta comenzando la liga y aun no te haz inscrito ash

-ash:es cierto ire a inscribirme

por suerte ash logra inscribirse con su equipo de pokemon o familia...

en las gradas estaban serena, clemont, bonnie, gardevoir que apoyaba a lucario y braixen que apoyaba a su amado greninja.  
al comenzar la liga a ash le fue muy facil ganarle a todos llegando a la semifinal

se enfrento a alguien quien creia que no lo veria mas... era estefano y el se sorprendio

-estefano:nos volvemos a ver maldito, por tu culpa mi relacion con juliette se arruino

-ash:oye que su relacion se basara en el titulo no era culpa mia

-estefano: basta de charla tendre mi venganza, a luchar!

estefano uso a nidoking y ash a greninja

en las gradas

-serena:ese es estefano?

braixen solo animaba a su greninja

greninja muy facilmente derroto a nidoking con su shuriken de agua gigante

estefano tiro un kangaskan que de igual forma derroto sin problemas

luego furioso tiro a su ultimo pokemon que ya sabemos cual es...

saco a latios y uso mega evolcion rapidamente

-estefano:ahora ya no esta tu presiado lucario para defenderte

-ash:lose ademas no lo usare en esta ronda porque confio en greninja

-estefano:eso lo veremos,latios carga dragon con todo tu poder!

mega latios uso carga dragon con todo su poder e inmenso en ira contra greninja.

greninja uso la tecnica que ash le enseño la cual se llamaba "shuriken de hielo"

el uso la tecnica y inmediatamente congelo a mega latios

-estefano:que es eso?

-ash:una tecnica propia de greninja,ahora terminalo usando "corte de hielo"

esta habilidad hacia que greninja hiciera una katana de hielo golpeando y  
derrotando a mega latios.

-estefano:maldicion no cantes victoria aun... algun dia te hare lo mismo que me hiciste separare a tu a mada novia de ti...(muy enojado)

-ash:eso nunca pasara porque a nosotros no nos une un titulo como a ustedes, nos une el amor mas sincero que puede existir, espero que algun dia lo comprendas...

estefano no dijo nada y se fue enojado

-serena:ese es mi ash!

luego ash paso a las finales y se fue a las gradas para ver el otro encuentro semifinal

-ash:como estube seren...(que fue interrumpido por un beso de serena)

-serena:estubiste grandioso, greninja es muy fuerte

greninja se sento al lado de braixen y esta le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla que hizo que se sonrojara

-ash:bueno veremos con quien me enfrentare en la final...

+aqui usare un personaje inventado por mi que participa en la liga+

-presentador:aqui estan los competidores de este lado esta victor y del otro lado pyro el entrenador que mas a destacado en la liga ademas de ash ketchup.

el entrenador usaba unos pantalones negros con cadenas a los lados con una chaqueta de cuero con clavos esta la usaba abierta abierta y una polera roja con una llama dibujada y su pelo era negro con una franja roja y lo tenia hacia arriba como una llama y sus ojos eran de color rojo oscuro.

-ash:asi que ese es mi posible candidato...

-serena:como estas seguro que de ganara?

-clemont:si es cierto como lo sabes?

-ash:solo es intuicion...

-bonnie:pues yo creo que tiene razon... porque yo lo vi y es muy fuerte solo a mostrado un pokemon en toda la liga...

-ash:un solo pokemon?

-bonnie:si solo a mostrado 1 de los 6 que puede usar

-ash:y que pokemon es?

-bonnie:un aggron

-ash:un aggron... bien me preparare debe ser prometedor

en el combate

-victor:sal gallade

-pyro:adelante amigo...

pyro como antes habian dicho saco a un aggron

gallade uso psiquico contra aggron quien no mostro oposicion contra el causandole gran daño o eso pensaba el publico

-serena:porque tanto alboroto por el si no hiso nada?

-ash:serena no te dejes engañar mira...(apuntando)

serena miro y se impresiono al ver que aggron solo se sacudio la tierra que tenia ensima aparte de eso no tenia rasguño alguno

-serena:eso es imposible... ese ataque fue muy potente...(impresionada)

-clemont:pero hay que pensar que aggron es un pokemon con mucha defensa por su armadura corporal... pero aun asi que aguante un ataque asi... es impresionante

-bonnie:lo ven?

-pyro:aggron... usa tri ataque...

aggron uso tri ataque con tan rapidez y poder que derroto de inmediato a gallade

-ash:rayos... ese aggron es muy fuerte...

-serena:ash tranquilo tu le ganaras...(abrazando a ash)

-clemont:si ash seguro encontraras la forma de derrotarlo

-bonnie:si ash ademas recuerda tienes nuestro apoyo y el de tu amada(mirando a serena)

-ash:si es verdad lo hare por ustedes y por... serena.

serena solo le dio un beso en la mejilla y siguieron viendo el combate

-victor:demonios... gengar yo te elijo

-pyro:aggron... usa puño de hielo...

al igual que antes el ataque fue rapido, certero y poderoso dejando a gengar debilitado

-ash:ese aggron esta a otro nivel...

-victor:bien deposito mis esperanzas en ti shifftry, usa tormenta de hojas!

-pyro:aggron... usa lanzallamas...

aggron uso un lanzallamas muy potente que quemo la tormenta de hojas y el ataque llego contra shifftry dejandolo fuera de combate

-referee:el ganador del combate es pyro!

victor solo se fue triste y pyro seriamente se fue

-serena:increible...pero aun asi ash le ganaras se que puedes (animado a su amado)

-bonnie:si ash tu ganaras

-clemont:es cierto tu lo lograras

-ash:bien amigos es hora...

-presentador:bien la final de la liga empezo con los contrincantes ash ketchup...  
contra pyro...

-ash:demos una buena batalla (dandole un apreton de manos)

-pyro:claro... estube esperando esto... prometes mas que los demas...(correspondiendo el aproton de manos)

-ash:gracias tu igual lo haces, bien infernape yo te elijo!

-pyro::bueno ya que esto es epecial... arcanine yo te elijo!

-serena:asi que no usara a aggron de momento...

-ash:bueno infernape usa mega-puño!

-pyro:arcanine usa velocidad extrema!

ambos ataques chocaron de tal forma que formo una gran nube de tierra

-ash:infernape usa bombardeo!

-pyro:arcanine usa llamarada!

al igual que antes ambos ataques chocaron

-ash:ahora infernape usa "puño extremo"

este ataque era de los que ash invento era como mega puño pero 10 veces mas poderoso

-pyro:pero que...?

el ataque choco contra arcanine dejandolo debilitado

-referee:arcanine no puede continuar el ganador es infernape

-serena:bien hecho ash

-clemont:wow esas habilidades que ash y tu inventaron son muy fuertes...

-bonnie:si, serena para cada pokemon de ash le invento una?(asombrada)

-serena:si bonnie se que con ellas ash ganara,ademas tiene a lucario consigo...

-pyro:bueno ash prometes mucho asi que no me contendre... adelante magikarp!

-serena:un magikarp? es una broma cierto?

-clemont:tal parece que si (riendose)

todo el mundo se reia pero pyro se veia serio y con una sonrisa en el rostro

-ash:porque un magikarp? que pretendera?

-pyro:magikarp usa placaje!

magikarp brinco muy rapido y choco contra infernape dejandolo gravemente herido

-ash:es una broma? ese magikarp es muy fuerte...(preocupado)

-serena:que? porque es tan fuerte?

-clemont:no lo se serena esto es ilogico debio entrenarlo muy bien...

-pyro:bien magikarp usa danza lluvia...

de pronto empezo a llover apagando un poco la llama de infernape

-ash:rayos...

de pronto magikarp empezo a sapicar mas rapido.

-ash:pero que rayos...esto va mal...

-clemont:ese magikarp debe tener una habilidad que le permite aumentar su velocidad cuando esta en el agua...

-serena:eso es malo...

-bonnie:tal parece es cierto..(preocupada)

-ash:infernape usa puño extremo denuevo

-pyro:esperaba que usaras eso... magikarp usa salpicadura para moverte atras de infernape y luego usa azote

magikarp esquivo el puño extremo de infernape y se puso a su espalda y uso azote dejando debilitado a infernape

-referee:infernape no puede continuar magikarp gana (riendose un poco)

-ash:rayos subestime ese magikarp...ve greninja y usa "corte de hielo"

-pyro:usa foco interno...

el ataque le llego a magikarp dejandolo muy herido pero muy apunto de debilitarse aguanto el ataque...

-clemont:eso es malo..

-serena:porque? si esta herido?

-clemont:esque mientras mas herido esta el pokemon que usa azote este ataque causa mayor daño...

-serena:oh no...

-pyro:bien ahora magikarp usa azote

-ash:no esta vez greninja usa doble equipo

magikarp uso azote contra un clon de greninja

-ash:greninja usa hidrobomba

el cual le llego magikarp dejandolo debilitado porque estaba muy debil

-referee:magikarp no puede continuar el ganador es greninja

-pyro:bien esto se pone interesante... adelante hitmonlee y usa patada giratoria con mega patada

-ash:greninja usa "shuriken de hielo"

hitmonlee rompio el shuriken de hielo atacando a greninja dejandolo gravenmente herido

-ash:greninja!

-pyro:terminalo con patada alta

greninja no podia moverse y la patada alta le llego dejandolo debilitado

-referee:greninja no puede continuar hitmonlee gana

-serena:oh no...

braixen solo se procupo por su greninja

-bonnie:tranquila serena, ash ganara

-clemont:es cierto no pierdas las esperanzas aun

-serena:tienen razon amigos,ash tu puedes hacerlo!

-ash:(escucho a serena)gracias serena, bien adelante pikachu y usa electrobola

-pyro:hitmonle usa mega patada para devolver le electro bola

asi la electrobola fue regresandola a pikachu

-ash:pikachu esquivalo y usa impactrueno

-pyro:hitmonlee usa patada salto alto

el ataque de pikachu fallo y hitmonlee estaba apunto de atacar a pikachu cuando...

-ash:ahora pikachu usa "tacleada de hierro electrica"!

como antes pikachu uso tacleada de voltios con cola de hierro y electro bola asimilandose a la cola volviendola dorada chocando contra hitmonlee debilitandolo

-referee:hitmonlee ya no puede continuar el ganador es pikachu

-pyro:bien ash esas habilidades tuyas son interesantes... pero aun asi no perdere...  
adelante tyranitar!

-ash:pikachu usa cola de hierro

-pyro:tyranitar usa hiper rayo

el hiper rayo choco en pikachu dejandolo debilitado pero logro dañar un poco a tyranitar

-referee:pikachu no puede continuar el ganador es tyranitar

-ash:bien hecho pikachu te ganaste un descanso, bien... adelante sceptile!

-serena:asi que usara a sceptile...

-clemont:aun asi con tener ventaja de tipo puede ser una pelea muy dura...

-ash:sceptile usa hoja aguja

-pyro:tyranitar usa puño de fuego

-ash:sceptile esquivalo y golpealo por detras

asi como ash dijo sceptile ataco por detras a tyranitar dejandolo muy herido

-pyro:tyranitar usa tri ataque

-ash:sceptile ahora! usa "katana del bosque"

sceptile hizo que sus espadas de sus brazos brillaran muy verde y este las junto y creo una katana muy grande y ataco el tri ataque destruyendolo y atacando a tyranitar el golpe fue critico dejando a tyranitar debilitado

-referee:tyranitar no puede continuar el ganador es sceptile

-serena:bien ash estas muy cerca!

-pyro:bien no queria hacer esto pero... yo te elijo...  
aggron!

-serena:(ella se procupo)es aggron... esto sera dificil...

-clemont:si ese aggron es muy fuerte... pero pense que usaria ese pokemon al final..  
que extraño...

-bonnie:y si ese no es su pokemon mas fuerte?

-serena:que dices bonnie como seria posible?

-bonnie:esque uno normalmente deja a su pokemon mas fuerte al final y como vemos que no es aggron...

-clemont:bonnie tiene razon serena esto va mal...

-serena:aun asi ash ganara tenganlo por seguro...

-ash:bien llego la hora...

-pyro:pero antes... mega evoluciona aggron!

-serena:es una broma?

ash:demonios...

aggron se transformo en mega aggron

-pyro:aggron usa frio polar

-clemont:oh no ese ataque puede debilitar un pokemon deinmediato!

-serena:es enserio? ash cuidado!

-ash:sceptile esquivalo ahora!

pero fue tarde el ataque le llego a sceptile dejandolo K.O. de inmediato

-referee:sceptile no puede continuar el ganador es aggron

-ash:rayos sceptile regresa, bien charizard yo te elijo

-pyro:un charizard eh? que interesante...aggron usa tri ataque

-ash:charizard esquivalo y usa movimiento sismico

charizard esquivo con facilidad el tri ataque y uso moviemiento sismico pero aggron al mega evolucionar pesaba mas de 3 toneladas al solo ser acero y se le dificulto

-pyro:enserio pensaste que tu charizard podria usar movimiento sismico contra aggron?

-ash:charizard no te rindas yo se que tu puedes, yo confio en ti!

derrepente charizard saco fuerzas de esas palabras de su entrenador y pudo elevarlo muy alto y hacer el movimiento sismico azotandolo contra el suelo dejandolo herido

-pyro:pero como...

-serena:ash... el le dio animos a su charizard con su espiritu de lucha... si podra ganar...  
el tiene todo mi apoyo ademas...-susurraba

-ash:bien hecho charizard ahora aprovecha la oportunidad y usa la habilidad que entrenamos usa "tormenta de fuego"

derrepente charizard empezo a hacer lanzallamas en circulos haciendo una gran tormenta pero con fuego destrozando todo lo que habia en el campo, pero este hiso todo lo posible para aguantar pero el calor fue demasiado y cayo debilitado

-pyro:imposible... nadie antes habia derrotado a mi aggron... menos en su estado mega...  
ash... eres un digno rival... de poder ver ami pokemon mas poderoso de todos... pocos lo han visto...

-clemont:bueno bonnie tal parece acertaste con lo que dijiste

-bonnie:se los dije

-serena:no... ash cuidate...porfavor no puedes perder...

-pyro:bien ve gengar!

-ash:un gengar... pero que...?!

ash vio que ese gengar era negro no morado...

-clemont:un gengar shynni...

-serena:shynni?

-clemont:son los tipos de pokemon que son de un color inusual... aparte del color es que son muy poderosos y extremadamente raros...

-serena:como lo es lucario cierto?

-clemont:no...la forma shyni de lucario es amarilla... no blanca... ese lucario es unico.. no raro

-serena:ya veo...

-ash:un gengar shyni eh? charizard cuidado...

-pyro:gengar usa pulso umbreo

-ash:charizad usa llamarada

ambos ataques chocaron pero el pulso umbreo fue de mayor poder y le llego a charizard hiriendolo

-pyro:ahora usa pesadilla

gengar traspaso con su cuerpo a charizard y lo dejo debilitado deinmediato

-referee:charizard no puede continuar el ganador es gengar

-serena:ash... solo te queda a nuestro hijo... veamos si cumplira su promesa...

-ash:bien deposito todas mis esperanzas en ti... hijo...  
yo te elijo lucario!

derrepente salio lucario de la pokebola pero salio mirando a ash con cara molesto y de brazos cruzados.

pyro solo se sorprendio al ver que era blanco

-pyro:imposible... entonces si existe?... -susurrando

-lucario:papa sabes que odio estar dentro de mi pokebola(molesto)

-ash:lo siento pero queria mantener en secreto que te usaria(rascandose la cabeza)

-lucario:bueno bueno ya paso contra quien debo pelear?

-pyro:valla quien lo diria... es real...-susurrando un poco mas fuerte

-ash:que dices?

-pyro:nada sigamos luchando... (pensando:esto sera dificil...)

-ash:bien lucario usa triñpu o elemental

-pyro:bien otra habilidad de las tuyas... gengar usa garra umbrea

ambos ataques chocaron y salian chispas de ambos porque hacian los ataques a una velocidad muy rapida

-serena:increible ambos ataques son muy fuertes y rapidos

-clemont:si es cierto...

-pyro:porque no hacemos las cosas mas interesantes ash?

-ash:interesantes?

-pyro:si de esta forma gengar deja de atacar

-ash:lucario detente...

-lucario:como digas papa

ambos pokemon saltaron haciaa atras y solo se miraban fijamente

-pyro:bien se que puedes mega evolucionar a tu lucario asi que hagamoslo ambos

-ash:esta bien...

-ash:LUCARIO MEGA EVOLUCIONA!  
-pyro:GENGAR MEGA EVOLUCIONA!

asi ambos pokemon mega evolucionaron

mega gengar shyni era blanco al igual que mega lucario

-ash:bien lucario usemos tu ataque mas poderoso

-pyro:gengar igual hazlo mismo

-ash:usa cometa aural!

-pyro:usa pulso nocturno!

asi ambos ataques salieron y chocaron saliendo una gran explosion que casi destruye el estadio y a la vez haciendo un terremoto

-serena:es.. impresionante...

-clemont:es cierto esta pelea esta a otro nivel

bonnie solo estaba maravillada por la pelea de ash

-ash:bien lucario usa la tecnica que aprendimos ultimamente...

-serena:cual habilidad?

-ash:usa "sable de aura"

-pyro:bien... gengar usa puños umbreos

lucario hizo una aura esfera pero la formo haciendo un sable hecho de su propia aura mientras que gengar hizo que sus puños salieran fuerzas oscuras haciendolos mas grandes y asi ambos ataques chocaron de nuevo pero esta vez agrietando el suelo.

luego de esa batalla de cuerpo a cuerpo hicieron su ultima movida

-ash:bien lucario hora de terminar usa "doble cometa aural"!

-serena:eso es posible?(preocupada)

-clemont:bueno si ash lo ordeno debe ser posible serena...

-pyro:bien gengar usa "bola nocturna" con todo tu poder!

esta tecnica era como bola sombra pero mas grande y era de color oscuro absoluto y tenia una aura maligna saliendo de alrededor

asi lucario junto ambos cometas aurales y tornaron un color dorado y lo lanzo y al momento de chocar contra la bola nocturna salio una explosion que destruyo el campo por completo solo quedaron restos de esta.

ambos pokemon estaban sin la mega evolucion pero ambos estaban parados muy heridos

-referee:el primero que caiga sera el que pierda

-ash:vamos lucario tu puedes!

-pyro:gengar se que tu puedes!

luego de un rato parecia que lucario caeria porque cerro los ojos pero el se concentraba nada mas y gengar confiado sonrio y sin que se diera cuenta se cayo debilitado.

-referee:gengar no puede continuar el ganador es lucario, asi que el nuevo campeon de la liga es ash ketchup!

todos gritaban y aplaudian por lo sucedido

ash por otro lado no lo podia creer por fin habia ganado una liga regional

ash grita de gozo mientras que lucario solo cayo de rodillas el cual ash asustado fue a socorrerlo

-ash:hijo! estas bien?

-lucario:si papa... estoy bien... solo necesito descansar un poco...

-ash:menos mal... pensaba que era algo peor... pero aun asi hijo... gracias...por cumplir mi sueño...(llorando un poco)

-lucario:no te preocupes papa..(cerrando los ojos)

en ese momento ash saco a todos sus pokemon y pyro llego al momento y dijo

-pyro:ash... primera vez que alguien me vence... y por esta gran batalla que me diste te lo agradesco... (mientras le daba la mano a ash)

-ash:pyro igualmente, tus pokemon son muy fuertes(correspondiendo el apreton de manos)

-pyro:bien ash ahora solo disfruta tu momento...

en ese momento llego serena con su braixen y gardevoir, clemont y bonnie.

serena corrio hacia ash abrazandolo y dandole un gran beso y le dice mientras llora de felicidad

-serena:ash... felicidades no sabes lo feliz que me hace que cumplas tu sueño y que este aqui para presenciarlo...

-clemont:si ash muchas felicidades

-bonnie:si ash sabia que ganarias

-ash:gracias chicos

-fotografo:bien muchacho ahora te sacare la foto con tus pokemon para que puedas estar en el salon de la fama

-ash:oiga pueden salir mis amigos conmigo?

-fotografo:solo una persona, mi amigo lo lamento

-clemont:ash no me elijas porque se que quieres que sea serena

-bonnie:si ash que valla serena

-ash:seguros? bueno gracias amigos, serena ven

serena y ash estaban juntos pero serena se acerco justo como en la foto que se tomaron antes con korrina y sus amigos pero con una diferencia...

ash se dio cuenta que serena se acercaba y el la agarro de la cintura y le dio un beso serena estaba sorprendida y sonrojada pero feliz.

en la foto sale ash con su pikachu,charizard,sceptile,greninja,infernape y lucario y el sale almedio besando a serena.

-fotografo:bien esta es la primera foto en que sucede algo como esto(sonriendo)

-ash:serena... te dare lo que te prometi antes ten...

entonces ash saco una pequeña cajita... se arrodillo y abrio la caja , era uno de los anillos que ambos ganaron en el torneo pero con un corazon

-ash:serena te gustaria ser mi esposa cuando tengamos la suficiente edad?

-serena:ash... claro que si amor!

asi los novios se besaron porque prometieron casarse cuando tengan la suficiente edad,al rato ash se agacho y le dio una misma caja a lucario

-ash:esto queria darte hijo... disfrutalo

lucario abrio la caja y vio que era el otro par de anillos que gano.

-lucario:papa... para que quieres...(interrumpido por ash)

-ash:(empezo a mirar a gardevoir)tu sabes para que(felizmente)hazlo cuando creas que estes listo hijo

-lucario:gracias papa...

asi ambos se abrazaron y salieron del estadio ash con la copa de la liga y de la mano con su novia mientras que lucario iba de la mano con gardevoir y greninja iba con braixen y atras iban clemont y bonnie

-clemont:bueno ash... serena debemos irnos... esque en casa estamos muy ocupados, espero que sean felices amigos(feliz)y ash felicidades por ser el campeon de la liga

-bonnie:si ash y serena espero que tu sueño de ser la reina de kalos igual se haga realidad

-ash:gracias clemont y recuerden esto no es un adios es un hasta pronto

-serena:si amigos y bonnie no te preocupes realizare mi sueño...

-ash:si bonnie ademas yo la ayudare a efectuarlo

-clemont:bueno amigos adios

-bonnie:cuidense

-ash,serena y lucario:adios amigos!

asi la pareja se pusieron camino a pueblo boceto para descansar un tiempo pero antes de irse se encontraron con pyro quien los detubo

-pyro:ash... se que esto es raro pero tengo algo que mostrarte... es sobre lucario...

-lucario:sobre mi?

-pyro:si lucario aceptas?

-ash:claro si es algo sobre el, serena que dices?

-serena:amor iria contigo a donde fuese

-pyro:bien... vamos siganme

-ash,serena y lucario:bien...(sin saber que les esperaba)

asi las 3 personas y sus pokemons quienes eran lucario, gardevoir, greninja, braixen,  
pikachu ,el aggron de pyro y el gengar de pyro.

caminaron por unas 4 horas luego acamparon porque era muy tarde...

-pyro:lo siento si es un poco lejos pero mañana seguimos les parece?

-ash:esta bien ademas serena esta cansada

-serena:(un poco molesta)no es cierto amor

asi hicieron 2 tiendas dondo ash,serena,lucario,gardevoir,pikachu,greninja y braixen durmieron en la otra estaba pyro pensativo con su aggron y gengar durmiendo a su lado

-pyro:espero que sea real...

al otro dia siguieron su camino hasta que llegaron a una cueva muy oscura que no estaba en el mapa, estaba desolado...

-pyro:bien pasando esas cuevas llegaremos a nuestro destino, tengan cuidado en estas cuevas hay pokemones muy poderosos y extremadamente raros los que entran suelen no salir con vida...

serena se asusto de eso y abrazo el brazo de ash

-ash:esta bien serena no temas yo te protejere...

-serena:esta bien pero pyro donde nos llevas?

-pyro:es una sorpresa, ademas no se preocupen los pokemons de ash son fuertes asi que no teman, y serena siento que los tuyos igual lo son...

-serena:sientes? osea que tu...

-pyro:asi es puedo utilizar mi aura.. igual que ustedes...

-ash:bien pyro eso es bueno... sigamos?

-pyro:esta bien pero no se separen porque hay pokemon que pueden desbiar del camino haciendo ilusiones o trampas...

asi los 3 entrenadores siguieron avanzando,pyro iba adelante con su gengar y aggron ambos hacian una luz porque el lugar estaba rodeado de oscuridad total...

-serena:(en medio de la oscuridad abrazando a ash)ash... tengo miedo...

-ash:no te preocupes...(besandole la frente haciendo que serena se calme pero el igual estaba asustado)

-lucario:este lugar se ve peligroso... un momento que es eso?

al lado de lucario habia otro lucario del mismo color que el y el intento seguirlo pero pyro lo detubo

-pyro:lucario no, es solo una ilusion mira

pyro tiro una piedra y derrepente el otro lucario desaparecio y aparecio un zoroark quien solo corrio

-ash:un zoroark... que raro..

-serena:un zoroark?

-pyro:si como les dije antes en esta cueva... habitan pokemones poderosos y raros... asi que tengan cuidado...

-ash y serena:esta bien (un poco asustados pero serena lo estaba mas)

asi siguieron su camino y se toparon con muchos pokemones shynni y muy raros que intentaban desviarlos

-ash:wow en esta cueva hay muchos pokemon shynni... pyro aqui atrapaste a gengar?

-pyro:asi es... pero lo atrape cuando era un gastly porque estaba perdido y asustado y al encontrarlo queria que lo atrapase asi que cumpli lo que quiso...

-serena:asi que asi fue...

pyro se detubo enfrente de una gran muralla de piedra

-ash:que es eso?

-pyro:pues miralo tu mismo...

ash vio la muralla y en el salia un dibujo de un lucario de color blanco...

-ash:que es esto? hijo ven...

-lucario:mmmm esto es muy extraño... porque salgo yo?

-pyro:bueno yo eh tratado de investigar sobre esto pero le eh preguntado a muchos cientificos sobre esto y nadie sabe nada al respecto... es muy extraño...

-serena:este lugar ya me dio miedo...

-ash:serena tranquila solo quiero saber que es esto,hijo esta claro que tiene que ver contigo... intenta usar tu aura...

-lucario:esta bien...

lucario toco la muralla pero derrepente la muralla empezo a crujir y a moverse hacia un lado...

-pyro:asi que era una puerta...

-ash:una puerta hacia que?

-pyro:eso lo veremos, pero tal parece tiene que ver con tu lucario ash...

-serena:con lucario? se que tiene un aspecto unico pero tan raro es?

-pyro:serena... tal parece este lucario es el de la antigua leyenda... que lei...

-ash:leyenda?

-pyro:si pero se los contare mientras caminamos porque ya se abrio el camino...

asi detras de la "puerta" de piedra habia una oscuridad aun mas intensa que antes

-ash:greninja mejor regresa no quiero que te pierdas...

-serena:braixen tambien regresa... gardevoir quieres regresar?

gardevoir dijo que no y se abrazo de lucario y siguieron avanzando

-pyro:bueno la leyenda la encontre en uno de mis viajes por aca... en kalos...la encontre en esta misma cueva la primera vez que vine, porque esa vez me perdi pero encontre un libro que tenia unos simbolos extraños... luego los investige y parece que es lenguaje unown

-ash:asi que unown?

-pyro:asi es... luego de desifrarlo... aparecia la historia que segun el libro el mismo arceus escribio este libro...

-serena:el mismo arceus?

-pyro:si eso dice el libro... al principio creia que era una broma, pero luego que vi el idioma lo tome enserio y salia que cada 10000 años de existencia naceria un pokemon que revelaria un secreto...

-serena:y piensas que es lucario cierto?

-pyro:asi es... porque luego de caminar perdido me encontre con la piedra que resulto ser una puerta que tenia la imagen de un huevo pokemon...

-ash:un huevo? pero si ahora salia un lucario...

-pyro:si eso me parecio aun mas extraño... hace cuanto que su lucario nacio?

-ash:hace 8 meses y medio...

-pyro:esto es interesante... porque justo yo hace 8 meses y medio me perdi y vi que habia un dibujo de un huevo pokemon que era muy palido...

-serena:palido?

-pyro:si serena... despues luego de 1 mes mas fui a revisarlo y me sorprendi...

-ash:que paso?

-pyro:el dibujo del huevo habia sido reemplazado por uno de un riolu blanco...

-serena:eso es imposible...

-pyro:pero asi fue... y ash respondeme hace cuanto que su riolu habia evolucionado en lucario?

-ash:pues... hace 4 meses...

-pyro:... esto es impresionante...yo cada mes venia a resvisar la muralla para desifrar su secreto pero luego del cuarto mes me sorprendi y vi que el riolu habia sido reemplazado por un lucario blanco...

-serena:eso es muy extraño... pero que significara?

-pyro:aun no lo se... solo tengo el libro.. pero cuando vi a tu lucario en la liga...  
supe que era el mismo... y me dio miedo enfrentarlo...porque en el libro sale que ese lucario tendria un poder muy inusual a los demas y que mega evolucionar para el seria muy sencillo..

-serena:eso lo explica...

-ash:si hijo asi que eres un lucario elegido por arceus...

-lucario:esto es muy raro pero quiero saber mas...

mientras caminaban por el camino que parecia no tener fin luego de 6 horas caminando  
llegaron a un punto con mucha luz... eran unas ruinas en la que salian dibujos de arceus

-pyro:esto es imposible... estas ruinas son el templo real de arceus...

-ash:el templo de real arceus?

-serena:pues yo pensaba que el templo estaba en la superficie de kalos...

-pyro:ese es falso... siempre se decia que el real estaba en un lugar desconocido...pero lo encontramos... pero por algo es que ese lucario debio ser la llave para esto...

-ash:debe ser algo muy secreto... y misterioso...

pero depronto miles de unown rodearon a los 3 entrenadores y sus pokemon pero no les hacian nada solo escribian unas palabras...

que decian lo siguiente:

"para aquellos que sigan podran ver el mayor tesoro de arceus, solo podran avanzar si tienen al pokemon legendario de la profecia"

asi todos los unown se fueron pero pyro alcanzo a leer todo ya que comprendia ese idioma

-pyro:el mayor tesoro de arceus...

-ash:que rayos paso?(un poco asustado pero sin que serena lo notase)

-serena:pensaba que esos unown nos atacarian( muy asustada abrazada de ash)

-pryo:pues nos dijieron que adelante esta el mayor tesoro de arceus y solo podriamos seguir con el pokemon legendario de la profecia... ese debe ser lucario...

-serena:profecia?

-ash:asi que eres muy especial lucario... bien sigamos

asi caminando vieron las ruinas y adelante habia una estatua de arceus y habia un espejo en la base de la estatua

ash y serena veian la estatua pero pyro se acerco al espejo y lo miro y vio que al otro lado estaba la misma estatua dada vuelta pero aparecia giratina pero esta estaba destrozada...

-pyro:interesante... pero donde estara el tesoro de arceus? amenos que... sea la entrada...

-ash:entrada?

-serena:pues este lugar me esta dando escalofrios... yo solo quiero volver...(al borde de las lagrimas)

-ash:tranquila serena no te pasara nada... oye pyro que hacemos ahora?

-pyro:francamente no lo se... alomejor lucario podria hacer algo

-lucario:esta bien... lo intentare

lucario se acerco a la estatua pero al instante los ojos de la estatua de arceus empezaron a brillar y los ojos de lucario igual empezaron a brillar,pyro noto por el espejo que la estatua de giratina tambien brillaban sus ojos rojos...

lucario inconsientemente se acercaba a la estatua de arceus

-ash:lucario!(pyro lo detiene con el brazo)

-pyro:ash tranquilo creo que lo descubrimos...

-ash:que cosa?

-pyro:el tesoro secreto de arceus...

-serena:pero en esta habitacion no hay nada...

-pyro:lo dudo... debe haber mas de un secreto... como la estatua de giratina en el reflejo y la de arceus deben significar el bien y el mal... pero eso no me da un indicio...(revisando el libro)

-ash:espero que no le suceda nada a lucario...

-serena:eso espero ash...(abrazando a ash)

cuando lucario estaba al frente de la estatua de arceus se detuvo y lucario uso su poder de aura y cerro sus ojos y levanto su mano, al momento empezo a levantar la estatua y moverla hacia la derecha derrepente la estatua de giratina en el espejo se iba al lado contrario... luego de que la puso al lado derecho instantaneamente el espejo del suelo se rompio y la estatua de giratina aparecio al lado izquierdo y todos se sorprendieron.

-pyro:increible...

-serena:pero como pudo pasar esto?

-ash:lucario! estas bien?

lucario salio del trance y sus ojos dejaron de brillar y le dijo

-lucario:papa?... que sucedio?...

-ash:no lo recuerdas?

-lucario:no...

-ash:pues moviste la estatua de arceus...

-pyro:asi es lucario tu lo hiciste... y al instante aparecio la estatua de giratina...  
miren se formo un pasadiso...

al medio de ambas estatuas habia un pasadiso hecho de hielo pero de adentro salia un frio insoportable

-pyro:mejor avanzemos...

-serena:no... no puedo mas... tengo mucho miedo...(llorando arrodillada)

-ash:tranquila serena podemos seguir otro dia, no pyro?

-pyro:pero yo...esta bien...(resignado) pero dejare unas guias de luz por el camino de regreso

en el camino de regreso pyro dejo unas luces en el suelo que durarian 1 semana aproximadamente segun el  
ya salidos de la cueva serena abrazo a ash llorando...

-serena:ash... ese lugar me daba mucho miedo...(llorando)

-ash:ya paso serena(limpiandole las lagrimas tiernamente)

-pyro:bueno chicos nos vemos mañana aqui?

-ash:serena que dices podras?

-serena:bueno... ash... yo quiero saber que hay dentro pero... tengo mucho miedo...

-ash:pues yo no ire sin ti...

-serena:no ash... me armare de valor para hacer esto contigo

-ash:bueno serena(dandole un beso en la mejilla)vamos a el centro pokemon

-pyro:no es necesario ash los invitare a mi casa pero les advertire que solo tengo 2 habitaciones y una es mia y de alguien mas(un poco sonrojado)

-ash:no te preocupes ya estoy acostumbrado a dormir con serena(felizmente)

serena se sonrojo por el comentario de ash tal parece ya se le paso el miedo

-pyro:bueno... vamos enamorados

asi llegaron a la casa de pyro quien vivia con su novia que se llamaba nataly

-nataly:pyro mi amor llegaste!(dandole un beso)

-pyro:hola mi amor si ya llege y traje amigos(sonrojado y feliz)

-ash:hola un gusto soy ash y el es mi mejor amigo pikachu

-serena:hola yo soy serena y esta es mi gardevoir

-lucario:hola yo soy lucario

-nataly:bueno bueno pasen que hace frio...

pasaron a la casa y ash y serena se preguntaron porque nataly no se sorprendio porque lucario hablo

-serena:oye nataly porque no te sorprendiste al escuchar a lucario hablar?

-nataly:pues a decir verdad ya eh visto eso antes lo hacen atraves de su aura... pyro me lo enseño

-pyro:es verdad

-nataly:pero pyro dime como te fue en la liga?

-pyro:a decir verdad me derroto ash...(tranquilamente)

-nataly:alfin alguien te derroto? jaja ya era hora( un poco burlona)

-pyro:jeje bueno pero no lo restrieges en mi cara ademas con ayuda de el y serena encontramos la cueva donde se oculta el tesoro secreto de arceus...

-nataly:lo dices enserio?

-ash:nataly tu igual lo buscabas?

-nataly:pues si, pyro y yo lo buscamabos juntos pero ami me entro miedo ese lugar...

serena no dijo nada porque a ella le paso lo mismo

-ash:pues a serena igual le paso pero no la culpo porque yo igual tube miedo...

-serena:es cierto ash?...

-pyro:si serena no te averguenzes ese lugar da mucho miedo yo aunque ya eh ido muchas veces igual le tengo miedo... pero no deberias tener miedo porque tenias a tu ser querido al lado tuyo... no como yo... que en ese momento no tenia a mi nataly...

-nataly:owww... ven aqui(le dio un beso en la mejilla)

-serena:bueno.. gracias pyro es cierto lo que dices en mi interior tenia mucho miedo de hecho yo no queria entrar pero gracias a estar al lado de ash pude entrar...

-ash:bueno serena entonces mañana ya llegaremos al centro de todo

-nataly:y ten por seguro que igual ire, bueno ya es tarde vamos a dormir pyro

-pyro:bueno pero ellos dormiran en la habitacion de invitados ok?

-nataly:por mi no hay problema mientras no desarmen mucho la cama jeje(con mirada picara)

ash y serena se sonrojaron por el comentario y se fueron a dormir a sus respectivas camas pero aun asi pensaban en que podria aguardar mas alla del templo de arceus...

FIN... por ahora e.e

bueno aqui esta el final de "lo que nos unio" continuare la historia con otra llamada "el secreto de un dios" p.d:la descripcion de nataly como sera fisicamente estara en mi proximo fic e.e hasta entonces :D y espero que les gustara


End file.
